langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
O călătorie spre centrul Pământului/Partea I
La 24 mai 1863, într-o duminică, unchiul meu, profesorul Lidenrock, se întoarse grăbit la căsuţa lui din Konigstrasse nr. 19, una din străzile cele mai vechi din vechiul cartier al oraşului Hamburg. Menajera sa Martha avea tot temeiul să creadă că întârziase foarte mult pregătirea bucatelor, căci mâncarea de -abia începuse să sfârâie pe plita din bucătărie. ÅDacă unchiului i-o fi cumva foame, mi-am zis în sinea mea, cum e omul cel mai nerăbdător de pe lume, parcă -l văd c-o să scoată nişte ţipete desperate...µ ³ Vai, a şi venit domnul Lidenbrock?!... strigă menajera Martha, uimită, întredeschizând uşa sufrageriei. ³ Da, Martha, dar nimeni nu te poate învinui că nu-i gata masa, căci nu e încă ora două. De-abia a sunat unu jumătate la orologiul Sfântul Mihail. ³ Atunci de ce s-o fi întors domnul Lidenbrock ? ³ Nu mă îndoiesc c-o să ne spună chiar el. ³ Iată-l! Eu o şterg, domnule Axel, fă-l dumneata să înţeleagă... Şi Martha se îndreptă spre laboratorul ei culinar. Aşadar, am rămas singur. Dar ca să -l fac să înţeleagă pe cel mai arţăgos dintre profesori, ar fi trebuit să fiu mai puţin timid. Aşa că, tocmai mă pregăteam să mă strecor prudent în cămăruţa mea de la catul de sus, când auzii uşa de la stradă scârţâind din ţâţâni; apoi scara de lemn trosni şi ea sub călcătura unor paşi mari şi grei şi în sfârşit apăru stăpânul casei, care străbătu în mare grabă sufrageria, năpustindu-se în odaia sa de lucru. Totuşi, în această trecere fulgerătoare prin cameră, el avu vreme să -şi arunce într-un colţ bastonul cu măciulie, pe masă pălăria cu boruri mari, periată în răspăr, iar mie, nepotului său, să -i zvârle această poruncă răsunătoare: ³ Axel, urmează-mă! Nici n-am avut vreme să mă mişc, că profesorul şi începu să răcnească plin de nerăbdare: ³ Ei bine, n-ai venit încă ? Nici nu ştiu când am ajuns în biroul temutului meu maestru. Otto Lidenbrock nu era un o m rău, trebuie să recunosc, şi dacă -n firea lui nu urmau să se producă unele schimbări ³ ceea ce, la drept vorbind, era foarte puţin probabil ³ cu siguranţă că avea să rămână până la moarte un om grozav de original. El deţinea catedra de mineralogie la Universitatea Johannaeum, şi -n timpul fiecărei ore de curs îşi ieşea din sărite cel puţin o dată sau de două ori. Şi nu din pricină că-l supărau cu ceva auditorii săi. De fapt, prea puţin îi păsa dacă studenţii veneau cu regularitate la cursuri şi dacă le urmăreau sau nu cu atenţie, sau dacă mai târziu ei înşişi aveau să se bucure de succes; aceste amănunte nu -l interesau câtuşi de puţin. El profesa, ca să spunem aşa, în mod subiectiv, conform unei expresii  a filozofiei germane, adică numai pentru el şi nu p entru alţii. Era un savant egoist, o fântână a ştiinţei a cărei cumpănă scârţâia ori de câte ori voiai să scoţi ceva din ea. Într-un cuvânt, era un zgârcit. Şi s-ar putea spune că în Germania se mai găsesc vreo câţiva profesori de soiul acesta. Din păcate, însă, unchiul meu se cam poticnea la pronunţarea unor cuvinte şi dacă acasă o mai scotea la capăt, nu acelaşi lucru se întâmpla când vorbea în public. Şi e de la sine înţeles că un astfel de cusur nu -i deloc plăcut pentru un orator... într-adevăr, în timpul expunerilor sale de la universitate, deseori se oprea brusc, luptându -se cu vreun cuvânt îndărătnic, care nu voia să-i vină pe buze, unul din acele cuvinte care se înverşunează să se proţăpească în gâtlej, care se umflă şi sfârşesc prin a ieşi din gură sub forma prea puţin ştiinţifică a unei înjurături. Or, faptul acesta îl înfuria peste măsură. E ştiut că în mineralogie sunt multe denumiri semi - greceşti şi semi -latine, a căror pronunţare e foarte dificilă, expresii din acelea aspre care ar răni buzele unui poet. Nu vreau să vorbesc de rău ştiinţa aceasta. Departe de mine un asemenea gând. Dar când te afli în prezenţa unor cristalizări în sistemul romboedric, a unor răşine retinasfaltice, a ghelenitelor, fluoritelor, a molibdatelor de plumb, a wolframului de mangan şi a titanatelor de zirconiu, să recunoaştem că şi cea mai mlădioasă limbă se poate împletici. Aşadar, în oraş îi era cunoscut acest cusur demn de iertare şi se abuza de el; vorbitorul era pândit, cum s -ar zice, la strâmtoare, şi dacă unchiul meu se înfuria, atunci toţi izbucneau în râs, ceea ce nu e o dovadă de bun gust nici măcar pentru germani. Iar dacă la cursurile sale era întotdeauna o mare afluenţă de auditori, oare câţi din aceştia nu le frecventau cu asiduitate numai pentru a -şi mai descreţi frunţile la nestăpânitele accese de furie ale profesorului?! Dar, oricum ar fi fost, nu pot să neg că unchiul meu era un adevărat savant. Cu toate că uneori spărgea diferite mostre de rocă din pricină că le cerceta prea brusc, el avea, totuşi, înt r-o armonioasă îmbinare, pe lângă geniul geologului şi ochiul mineralogului. Înarmat cu ciocanul său, cu lanseta sa de oţel, cu acul său magnetic, cu calomelul cu care îşi dirija flacăra şi cu flaconul său de acid azotic, era un om nespus de priceput. Ştia să recunoască numai după spărtură, după aspect, după duritate, după fuzibilitate, după sunet, după miros, după gust orice mineral, pe care-l clasa fără greş printre cele 600 de specii pe care le numără azi această ştiinţă! Nu-i de mirare că numele lui Lidenbrock era cunoscut în toate instituţiile de învăţământ şi în diferitele asociaţii naţionale, dându -i-se toată preţuirea. Domnii Humphry Davy, Humboldt, căpitanii Franklin şi Sabine se grăbeau să-l viziteze, ori de câte ori treceau prin Hamburg. Domnii Becquerel, Ebelmen, Brewster, Dumas, Milne -Edwards, Sainte-Claire-Deville îl consultau cu interes, în cele mai arzătoare şi mai importante chestiuni în legătură cu chimia. De altfel, ştiinţa aceasta îi datora descoperiri destul de însemnate, în 1853 apărus e la Leipzig un ÅTratat de Cristalografie transcendentăµ, de profesorul Otto Lidenbrock, un volum mare in-folio, cu ÿ numeroase planşe, din vânzarea căruia, totuşi, unchiul meu nu reuşise să - şi scoată cheltuielile. Pe lângă acestea, trebuie adăugat că profe sorul Lidenbrock mai era şi directorul muzeului mineralogic al ambasadorului Rusiei, domnul Struve, care poseda o colecţie cunoscută şi preţuită în toată Europa. Iată, deci, personajul care mă chema cu atâta nerăbdare. Închipuiţi - vă acum un om înalt şi slab, dar sănătos tun, cu o faţă blondă, tinerească, care-l făcea să pară cu cel puţin zece ani mai tânăr decât cei cincizeci pe care-i avea. Ochii săi mari se roteau neîncetat în dosul unor ochelari uriaşi, iar nasul lung şi subţire semăna cu o lamă ascuţ ită. Despre nasul cu pricina, răutăcioşii scorniseră c -ar fi magnetizat şi că ar trage pilitură de fier. Dar totul era pură calomnie; nu atrăgea decât tutun şi, ca să nu mint, cantităţi destul de respectabile. Dacă aş mai adăuga că unchiul meu făcea nişte paşi, matematic, de o jumătate de stânjen fiecare, şi că mergea ţinându -şi pumnii strânşi³ semn al unui temperament aprig şi viu ³ atunci o să-l cunoaşteţi destul de bine pentru a vă da seama că nimeni nu s -ar fi arătat dornic de tovărăşia sa. Locuia în căsuţa sa din Konigstrasse, construită jumătate din lemn, jumătate din cărămidă, cu grilajul dantelat, şi a cărei faţadă dădea spre unul din acele canaluri întortocheate, care se întretaie în mijlocul celui mai vechi cartier din Hamburg, din fericire neati ns de incendiul din 1842. E drept că vechea casă era puţin aplecată pe -o parte, expunându-şi oarecum pântecul privirii trecătorilor; cât despre acoperiş, era înclinat pe -o ureche, întocmai ca şapca unui student de la Tugenbund. Deşi nu -ţi inspira prea multă încredere, totuşi, casa se ţinea bine, mulţumită unui ulm bătrân ce-i sprijinea puternic faţada şi care, de cum venea primăvara, îşi împingea mugurii înfloriţi în geamurile ferestrelor. Pentru cât câştiga pe vremea aceea un profesor german, s -ar fi putut spune că unchiul meu era un om avut. Era proprietarul casei, cu tot ce se găsea într-însa. În afară de Martha şi de mine, mai locuia la el fina sa Grauben, o tânără irlandeză de 17 ani. Iar eu, în dubla mea calitate de nepot şi orfan, am devenit asist entul său, ajutându-l la pregătirea experienţelor. Mărturisesc că m-am aruncat cu lăcomie asupra ştiinţelor geologice ; se vede că aveam în vine sânge de mineralog şi de aceea nu mă plictiseam niciodată în tovărăşia preţioaselor mele roci. La drept vorbind, în ciuda firii agitate a proprietarului ei, trăiam fericit în căsuţa lui din Konigstrasse, căci, deşi se purta cam brutal cu mine, nu e mai puţin adevărat că unchiul meu mă iubea. Omul acesta, căruia nu -i plăcea să aştepte, era mai grăbit decât însăşi natura. Într-un an, în aprilie, pusese în nişte ghivece de faianţă, pe care le aveam în salon, rădăcini de rezeda şi de zorele şi pentru a le grăbi creşterea se ducea în fiecare dimineaţă şi trăgea de frunze. Cu un om atât de ciudat nu era chip de glumit şi cel mai bun lucru pe care-l aveai de făcut era să -l asculţi. De aceea am alergat în biroul său. º Acest birou era un adevărat muzeu. Toate exemplarele din regnul mineral se găseau aici etichetate în cea mai perfectă ordine şi aşezate pe categorii, după cele trei mari diviziuni: minerale inflamabile, metalice şi litoide. Cât de bine cunoşteam aceste bibelouri ale ştiinţei mineralogice! Când aveam timp liber, în loc să-mi pierd vremea cu băieţii de vârsta mea, îmi plăcea să şterg de praf nenumăratele mostre de grafit, antracit, huilă, lignit şi turbă. Bitumurile, răşinile, sărurile organice erau la fel de apărate! Veşnic aveam grijă ca nici un grăunte de praf să nu se aşeze pe ele. Şi aceeaşi grijă o purtam şi metalelor, de la fier până la aur, a c ăror valoare relativă dispărea în faţa egalităţii absolute ca mostre ştiinţifice. Şi toate aceste pietre ar fi fost de ajuns pentru a se reconstrui casa din Konigstrasse, ba chiar cu o cameră în plus, unde m-aş fi simţit atât de bine! Intrând însă în birou, nu mă gândeam deloc la toate aceste minunăţii. Gândul îmi era numai la unchiul meu. El stătea cufundat într -un fotoliu confortabil îmbrăcat în catifea de Utrecht şi ţinea în mână o carte pe care o privea cu cea mai adâncă admiraţie. ³ Ce carte! Ce carte! exclamă el. Strigătele acestea de bucurie îmi reamintiră că, în clipele sale libere, profesorul Lidenbrock era, după toate, şi un pasionat bibliofil. Dar trebuie spus că o carte n-avea preţ în ochii săi decât atunci când era foarte greu de găsit sau când era un chin ca s-o poţi citi. ³ Ei, mi se adresă el, ce, nu vezi?! Priveşte! E o adevărată comoară, pe care am găsit-o azi-dimineaţă cotrobăind prin dugheana lui Hevelius. ³ Minunată! i-am răspuns, silindu-mă să par entuziasmat, în adevăr, ce atâta tărăboi pentru un vechi in-quarto ale cărui scoarţe păreau de piele grosolană, o hârţoagă îngălbenită de care atârna o panglică decolorată?! În acest timp, exclamaţiile admirative ale profesorului nu mai conteneau. ³ Ia te uită! spunea el, punându-şi întrebări şi dându-şi singur răspunsurile. Oare-i îndeajuns de frumoasă? Mai încape vorbă: e admirabilă! Şi ce legătură are! Dar de deschis se deschide uşor? Fireşte, căci rămâne deschisă la orice pagină vrei! Se închide oare la fel de bine ? Desigur, căci scoarţele şi paginile sunt astfel legate între ele încât alcătuiesc un tot, fără să se despartă sau să se caşte nicăieri! Dar dosul ăsta de copertă care n-are nici o zgârietură după mai bine de şapte veacuri! Ah, iată o legătură de carte de care Bozerian, Closs sa u Purgold ar fi fost mândri! Şi tot vorbind aşa, unchiul deschidea şi închidea vechea hârţoagă. Tot ce puteam face era să -l întreb ce conţinea cartea, deşi nu mă interesa câtuşi de puţin. ³ Şi care-i titlul acestui minunat volum? l -am întrebat cu o grabă prea plină de entuziasm pentru a fi sinceră. l ³ Lucrarea aceasta, răspunse unchiul meu, însufleţindu -se, este Heims - Kringlade de Snorre Turleson, celebrul autor islandez din secolul al XII -lea! Este cronica principilor norvegieni care au domnit în Islanda. ³ Aşaa?! exclamai eu din toată inima. Atunci nu mai încape îndoială că e o traducere în limba germană! ³ Ei asta-i, ripostă cu aprindere profesorul, o traducere! La ce mi -ar fi folosit o traducere? Cine ar fi băgat în seamă o simplă tălmăcire? Ăsta -i chiar originalul scris în limba islandeză, această limbă minunată, atât de bogată şi de simplă în acelaşi timp, care se pretează la cele mai variate combinaţii gramaticale şi la cele mai numeroase modificări de cuvinte! ³ Ca şi limba germană, am strecurat eu, îndeajuns de încântat. ³ Da, răspunse unchiul meu ridicând din umeri, fără a mai ţine seama că limba islandeză are trei genuri ca şi greaca şi că numele proprii se declină ca şi în latină! ³ Ah! făcui eu, zdruncinat oarecum din nepăsarea mea, şi ce tipar fr umos are cartea aceasta!... ³ Tipar?! Cum poţi să spui una ca asta, nenorocitule?! Crezi că -i vorba de litere tipărite? Ah! Tu nu vezi că nu-i o tipăritură? Ignorantule, acesta-i un manuscris, şi încă un manuscris runic!... ³ Runic? ³ Da! Acu' o să-mi ceri, desigur, să-ţi explic ce înseamnă acest cuvânt ? ³ Nu, am să mă feresc de a o face, i -am răspuns cu tonul unui om rănit în amorul său propriu. Dar unchiul meu nu m-a luat în seamă şi, fără voia mea, a continuat şi mai insistent să mă înveţe nişte lucrur i pe care nu ţineam deloc să le ştiu. ³ Caracterele runice, reluă el, erau nişte litere folosite odinioară în Islanda şi, după cum spune tradiţia, ele au fost inventate chiar de Odin 1 însuşi! Dar ia priveşte numai şi admiră, nelegiuitule, aceste caractere neobişnuite, izvorâte din închipuirea unui zeu! Drept orice alt răspuns, mă pregăteam tocmai să mă prosternez ³ că doar e ştiut că o asemenea reacţie e pe placul zeilor ca şi al regilor, şi are avantajul că nu-i stânjeneşte niciodată ³ când o întâmplare schimbă cursul convorbirii noastre. Fără veste, un pergament năclăit de pete alunecă din manuscris şi căzu pe jos. Unchiul meu se repezi la fiţuica aceasta cu o lăcomie lesne de înţeles. Un document închis, poate din îndepărtate timpuri, între filele îngălbenite de vreme ale unui vechi manuscris, nu putea să nu fie nespus de preţios în ochii lui. ³ Ce-i asta ? strigă el. Şi desfăşură pe masă, cu multă grijă, bucata de pergament lungă de cinci degete şi lată de trei, pe care erau înşirate, în linii transve rsale, nişte caractere neciteţe. Iată aici facsimilul exact. Ţin să fac cunoscute aceste semne bizare, căci ele i-au determinat pe profesorul Lidenbrock şi pe nepotul său să întreprindă una din cele mai năstruşnice călătorii din secolul al XIX -lea. 1 è Dup ă ce cerc etă câte va min ute acea stă înşiruire de caractere, profesorul îşi scoase ochelarii şi spuse: ³ Sunt caractere runice; şi nu-i greu de văzut că-s aidoma celor din manuscrisul lui Snorre Turleson! Dar... ce-or fi însemnând? Cum scrierea runică mi s e părea o invenţie a savanţilor, într -adins născocită pentru a-i păcăli pe bieţii oameni, n-am fost supărat văzând că nici unchiul meu nu înţelege o iotă. Cel puţin aşa am avut impresia, după mişcarea nervoasă a degetelor sale, care începuseră să se frămân te grozav. ³ Şi totuşi e islandeză veche! şopti el printre dinţi. De altfel, profesorul Lidenbrock era în măsură s-o cunoască, fiindcă era socotit drept un adevărat poliglot. Şi era socotit aşa nu fiindcă ar fi vorbit curent cele două mii de limbi şi cele patru mii de dialecte folosite pe suprafaţa globului, ci fiindcă ştia multe din ele. În faţa acestor greutăţi, începu să dea frâu liber firii sale nestăpânite şi prevedeam că va face o scenă violentă, când micul ceas de pe cămin sună ora două. Şi chiar în aceeaşi clipă, Martha deschise uşa biroului anunţând: ³ Supa e gata. ³ Dă-o dracului de supă, strigă unchiul, şi ducă -se la dracu' şi cine -a făcut-o, şi cei care o vor mânca! Martha se făcu nevăzută. O zbughii şi eu după ea şi, fără să -mi dau seama, mă pomenii în sufragerie stând la masă pe locul meu obişnuit. Am aşteptat câte va clipe. Profesorul nu se arăta. Pentru prima oară, după câte ştiam, lipsea de la ritualul mesei. Şi încă de la ce masă! Am mâncat o delicioasă supă de pătrunjel, omletă cu şuncă , garnisită cu măcriş şi cu nucuşoară, o friptură de viţel cu compot de prune, iar ca desert, crevete cu zahăr; totul stropit cu un minunat vin de Mosela. Iată ce pierduse unchiul meu din pricina unui biet petic de hârtie veche. Iar eu, în calitate de nepot devotat, m-am simţit obligat să mănânc pentru amândoi. Şi pot spune că am făcut -o din toată inima. ³ Nu mi s-a întâmplat niciodată aşa ceva! spuse Martha. Auzi dumneata, domnul Lidenbrock să nu vină la masă!... ³ Da, e, într-adevăr, de necrezut. ³ Asta nu-i a bună! îmi spune mie inima c-o să se întâmple ceva rău! reluă bătrna menajeră, dând îngândurată din cap. Œ După părerea mea, acest lucru nu prevestea nimic, cel mult vreo scenă înspăimântătoare, în cazul când unchiul meu şi -ar fi găsit mânarea înghiţită de un altul. Tocmai eram gata să isprăvesc ultima crevetă, când o voce puternică mă smulse de la acea plăcută îndeletnicire. Dintr-o săritură mă şi găseam în biroul unchiului. ÿ ³ Nu-ncape îndoială că -i scriere runică, rosti profesorul, încruntându -şi sprâncenele. Dar aici e o enigmă şi -o voi descoperi, altminteri... Un gest violent încheie firul gândurilor sale. ³ Aşează-te aici şi scrie, adăugă el, arătându-mi masa cu pumnul, într-o clipă am fost gata. ³ Acum, să-ţi dictez fiecare literă din alfabetul nostru, care corespunde cu câte unul din caracterele islandeze. Vom vedea apoi ce o să iasă. Dar, pe sfântul Mihail, ia bine seama şi fereşte -te să faci vreo greşeală! Şi începu să dicteze. Mi-am dat toată silinţa să scriu cât se poate de atent. Unchiul meu rostea răspicat fiecare literă, una după alta, şi se formă, astfel, o înlănţuire de cuvinte neînţelese, după cum se poate vedea mai jos: 66 6 66 6 6 dt, iac oseibo Kediiy După ce am terminat, unchiul îmi luă repede foaia pe care scrisesem şi o cercetă cu atenţie, multă vreme. ³ Ce înţeles or avea toate semnele astea? repeta el mecanic. Pe cinstea mea că nu i-aş fi putut spune. De altfel, nici nu mă întreba pe mine, ci continua să vorbească cu sine însuşi. ³ E vorba de ceea ce numim îndeobşte o criptogramă, spuse el, al cărei înţeles este ascuns sub nişte litere încurcate într -adins şi care, dacă sunt aşezate cum trebuie, formează o frază care nu mai are nici un secret. Şi când mă gândesc că se poate ascunde aici explicaţia sau indicaţia unei mari descoperiri! În ceea ce mă priveşte, mă gândeam că nu ascundea absolut nimic, dar, ca măsură de prevedere, nu i -am împărtăşit părerea mea. Profesorul luă atunci cartea şi pergamentul şi le compară. ³ Aceste două scrieri nu sunt făcute de aceeaşi mână, hotărî el; dintr -o privire se vede că criptograma e mai recentă decât cartea, fapt de necontestat. În adevăr, prima literă di n pergament este un dublu m, pe care zadarnic l-ai căuta în cartea lui Turleson, fiindcă litera aceasta a fost adăugată alfabetului islandez abia în secolul al XlV -lea. Deci e o diferenţă de cel puţin două veacuri între manuscris şi document. Ñ Mărturisesc că explicaţia mi s -a părut destul de logică. ³ Această constatare mă face să bănuiesc, reluă unchiul meu, că numai unul dintre posesorii cărţii a putut scrie aceste caractere misterioase. Dar cine dracu' o fi fost posesorul ? Nu şi -o fi pus oare numele în vreun colţ al manuscrisului? Unchiul îşi scoase ochelarii şi, luând o lupă puternică, începu să cerceteze cu băgare de seamă primele pagini ale cărţii. Pe dosul paginii a doua, adică pe coperta interioară, el descoperi un fel de pată care, privită cu ochiul liber, părea de cerneală. Privită însă mai îndeaproape, pata lăsa să se întrevadă câteva caractere pe jumătate şterse. De cum le zări, unchiul înţelese că -n locul acela trebuia să se găsească ceva foarte important şi, încăpăţânân -du-se în descifrarea petei, cu ajutorul lupei sale puternice, sfârşi prin a recunoaşte sem nele . Era u tot cara ctere runice, pe care le citi fără nici o şovăire: ³ Arne Saknussemm! strigă el pe un ton triumfător! Va să zică un nume şi încă un nume islandez, numele unui savant din secolul al XVI-lea, al unui alchimist celebru! L-am privit pe unchiul meu cu oarecare admiraţie. ³ Alchimiştii aceştia, reluă el, Avicenna, Bacon, Lulle, Paracelsius, erau adevăraţii şi singurii savanţi ai epocii lor. Ei au făcut descoperiri de care, p e drept cuvânt, ne minunăm şi azi. Acest Saknussemm de ce n -ar fi ascuns şi el vreo invenţie uimitoare sub această criptogramă de neînţeles ? Desigur că aşa trebuie să fie. Ba, chiar aşa şi este. Imaginaţia profesorului se înflăcăra la această ipoteză. ³ Fără îndoială, îndrăznii eu să răspund, dar ce interes a putut să aibă acest savant să -şi ascundă astfel minunata sa descoperire ? Pentru ce ? ³ Pentru ce! Pentru ce! Ştiu şi eu? Parcă Galileo n -a procedat la fel cu Saturn ? Dar nu te teme: nu mă voi lăsa până ce n-o să descopăr secretul acestui document, chiar de -ar fi să nu dorm şi să nu mănânc zile şi nopţi întregi. ³ Oh! făcui eu. ³ Şi cred că nici tu, Axel, adăugă el. ÅDrace, îmi zisei, bine c-am mâncat pentru amândoi!µ ³ Şi mai întâi, făcu unchiul meu, va trebui să aflăm în ce limbă a fost scris acest cifru. Cred că n-o să fie chiar aşa de greu. La aceste cuvinte am ridicat repede capul. Dar unchiul meu îşi continuă monologul: ³ De fapt, nimic nu-i mai uşor. Documentul are o sută treizeci şi două de litere, dintre care, şaptezeci şi nouă consoane şi cincizeci şi trei vocale... Or, u cum limbile meridionale urmează cam aceeaşi proporţie de vocale şi consoane. În timp ce limbile nordice sunt infinit mai bogate în consoane, sunt sigur că-i vorba de o limbă sudică. Concluziile erau foarte juste. ³ Dar în ce limbă a fost scris documentul ? Tocmai lucrul ăsta aşteptam să -l aud din gura unchiului, care între timp mi se dezvăluise şi ca un profund analist. ³ Acest Saknussemm a fost un om învăţat, continuă el. Ş i, de vreme ce nu scria în islandeză, limba lui maternă, trebuie să fi ales, de preferinţă, limba cunoscută curent printre spiritele cultivate din secolul al XVI -lea. Iată de ce mă gândesc la limba latină. Dacă se va dovedi însă că mă înşel, aş putea să încerc cu limba spaniolă, franceză, italiană, greacă sau ebraică. Cum însă savanţii din secolul al XVI -lea scriau îndeobşte în limba latină, am deci dreptul să spun a priori: e scris în latineşte. Am sărit de pe scaun. Amintirile mele de latinist se revolta u împotriva pretenţiei că această înşiruire de cuvinte ciudate ar putea aparţine dulcii limbi a lui Vergiliu. ³ Da, e limba latină, reluă unchiul meu, dar e o limbă intenţionat încâlcită. ÅPerfect!µ gândii eu. ÅDacă o descurci şi pe asta, atunci eşti cine va, unchiule!µ ³ Să o examinăm cu atenţie, spuse el, luând foaia pe care scrisesem. Iată o serie de o sută treizeci şi două de litere, aşezate într-o aparentă dezordine. Sunt cuvinte unde se întâlnesc numai consoane, cum e, de pildă, primul cuvânt, 66 altele în care, dimpotrivă, abundă vocalele, cum e, de pildă, al cincilea cuvânt unteief, sau penultimul, oseibo. Or, această aşezare arată că ea n-a fost făcută la întâmplare, ci că a reieşit în mod matematic şi că se datoreşte acelei raţiuni necunosc ute care a dirijat succesiunea literelor. Mi se pare aproape sigur că fraza iniţială a fost scrisă corect şi apoi inversată, după o lege pe care trebuie s-o descoperim. Acela care va găsi cheia acestui Åcifruµ, va putea descifra criptograma cu uşurinţă. D ar care este cheia ? Axel, n-ai găsit tu, cumva, această cheie? La această întrebare neaşteptată n -am răspuns nimic, şi nu fără motiv, căci privirile mi se opriseră pe un fermecător tablou atârnat în perete, înfăţişând portretul tinerei Grauben, pupila unchiului meu, care se afla acum la Altona, la una din rudele ei, şi a cărei absenţă mă întrista nespus. De altfel, azi pot să mărturisesc că frumoasa irlandeză şi nepotul profesorului se iubeau, dar cu răbdare şi foarte liniştit, aşa cum şade bine unor adevăraţi germani. Eram chiar logodiţi, dar, bineînţeles, fără ştirea unchiului, prea dedicat geologiei ca să poată înţelege asemenea sentimente. Grauben era o fată încântătoare, blondă şi cu ochi albaştri, cu un caracter puţin cam grav cu o fire cam prea serioasă pentru vârsta ei, dar care mă iubea mult. În ceea ce mă priveşte, eu o zeificam, dacă se poate spune astfel! Aşa se face că, într-o clipă, imaginea micii mele irlandeze mă smulse din lumea realităţilor şi mă zvârli în aceea a himerelor, a amintirilor . Şi o revăzui în gând pe credincioasa tovarăşă a lucrărilor şi preocupărilor mele. Ea mă ajuta în fiecare zi să orânduiesc preţioasele roci ale unchiului şi le eticheta împreună cu mine. Şi cât de pricepută în | mineralogie era această domnişoară Grauben! Nu s-ar fi dat bătută nici de către un savant. Îi plăcea să aprofundeze cele mai spinoase probleme ale ştiinţei. Câte ore plăcute n-am petrecut studiind împreună! Şi cât de mult invidiam adesea soarta acestor pietre neînsufleţite pe care le atingea cu mâinile ei încântătoare! Apoi, în orele de repaos, ne plimbam împreună, luând -o pe aleile umbroase din Alster, şi ne duceam până la vechea moară părăsită, atât de pitoresc aşezată la marginea lacului; şi -n timp ce mergeam, vorbeam, ţinându-ne de mână, îi povesteam tot felul de năzbâtii, de care ea râdea cu poftă. Ajungeam astfel până la ţărmul Elbei şi după ce le spuneam noapte bună lebedelor care pluteau printre marii nuferi albi, ne întorceam acasă cu barca cu motor. Mă adâncisem în visurile mele, când, de odată, unchiul meu izbi cu pumnul în masă şi mă readuse violent la realitate. ³ Ei, zise el, ascultă, băiete, prima idee care trebuie să -ţi vină în minte pentru a încurca literele într-o frază, îmi pare că-i aceea de-a scrie cuvintele vertical în loc de-a le scrie orizontal. ÅIa te uită!µ gândii eu. ³ Acu' trebuie să vedem ce iese. Axel, ia scrie tu o frază oarecare pe acest petic de hârtie; dar în loc să înşiri literele aşa cum vin, una după alta, pune - le în coloane verticale, în aşa fel încât să le grupe zi câte cinci sau şase. Am înţeles despre ce era vorba şi am scris pe dată, de sus în jos: Ô 6 6 6 ³ Bine, zise profesorul, fără să citească ceea ce scrisesem. Acum aşează cuvintele astea în linie orizontală. M-am executat şi am obţinut fraza următoare: Telceu estuab ic, ţGe ummarn buima! ³ Perfect! exclamă unchiul meu, smulgându -mi hârtia din mână, iată că a şi început să semene cu vechiul document; atât vocalele cât şi consoanele sunt grupate în aceeaşi dezordine! Ba sunt chiar şi majuscule în mijlocul cuvintelor, şi virgule, ca în pergamentul lui Saknussemm. A trebuit să recunosc că aceste observaţii erau foarte ingenioase. ³ Pentru ca să pot citi fraza pe care ai scris -o şi pe care nu o cunosc, continuă unchiul, adresându-mi-se direct, îmi va fi de ajuns să iau pe rând prima literă a fiecărui cuvânt, apoi a doua, a treia şi aşa mai departe. Şi spre marea lui mirare, şi mai ales a mea, el citi: Ô666 ³ Asta-i bună! făcu profesorul. Nu-ncape îndoială că, neîndemânatic cum eram, ca orice îndrăgostit, scrisesem fără să -mi dau seama această frază compromiţătoare! ³ Aşadar, o iubeşti pe Grauben ?! mă apostrofă unchiul meu, pe un ton de adevărat tutore. || ³ Da... nu... mă bâlbâii. ³ Aşadar, o iubeşti pe Grauben! repetă el mecanic. Ei bine, să folosim procedeul meu la documentul în chestiune! Unchiul îşi concentră din nou gândurile asupra problemei care -l preocupa, uitând cu totul cuvintele mele nesocotite. Şi le numesc nesoco tite, fiindcă un savant nu poate înţelege niciodată ce înseamnă să fii îndrăgostit. Din fericire, problema cea mare a descifrării documentului îl absorbi din nou. În clipa când urma să experimenteze procedeul în care -şi pusese toată nădejdea, ochii profes orului Lidenbrock zvârliră fulgere prin ochelari. Şi cum era foarte emoţionat, degetele începură să -i tremure când apucă vechiul pergament. Apoi tuşi puternic şi, cu o voce gravă, silabisind pe rând prima literă, apoi pe a doua a fiecărui cuvânt, îmi dictă următoarele: 66 6 6 6 6 După ce am isprăvit de scris, mărturisesc că eram şi eu foarte emoţionat; aceste litere, pe care un chiul mi le dictase una câte una, nu aveau pentru mine un înţeles şi aşteptam cu nerăbdare ca de pe buzele lui să-şi ia zborul o frază într-o latinească desăvârşită. Dar cine ar fi putut să prevadă ce -o să se întâmple ? O puternică lovitură de pumn făcu s ă se clatine masa, de ţâşni cât colo cerneala din călimară şi tocul îmi scăpă din mână. ³ Nu-i asta! ţipă înfuriat unchiul. N-are nici un înţeles. Apoi, străbătu biroul ca scăpat din puşcă, coborî scara ca o avalanşă şi, repezindu-se în stradă, o luă la fugă. º ³ A plecat? mă întrebă Martha, venind într-o goană, atrasă de zgomotul uşii de la intrare, care fusese trântită cu atâta violenţă, încât se zguduise toată casa. ³ Da, i-am răspuns, a plecat de -a binelea! ³ Ei bine, dar ce se-ntâmplă cu prânzul ? întrebă bătrâna menajeră. ³ Nu va mai prânzi. ³ Şi cina? ³ N-o să mai ia nici cina. ³ Cum ? se miră Martha, împreunându-şi mâinile. | ³ Nu, dragă Martha, unchiul n-are să mai mănânce şi nimeni din casa asta n-o să se mai atingă de mâncare de acu' înainte. O să ne pună pe toţi la post, până când o reuşi să descifreze o veche hârţoagă, de nedescifrat. ³ Doamne, Dumnezeule! Aşadar, până atunci nu ne mai rămâne decât să murim cu toţii de foame! Cum îl ştiam pe unchiul meu cât era de neclintit în hotărârile pe care le lua, n-am îndrăznit să-i mărturisesc că ne aştepta o soartă de neînlăturat. Bătrîna servitoare, înspăimântată grozav, se întoarse gemând în bucătărie. Rămas singur, îmi veni ideea c -ar fi bine să mă duc la Grauben, ca să - i povestesc totul. Dar cum era să părăsesc casa? Profesorul putea să pice dintr-un moment într-altul. Şi dacă mă striga? Dacă voia să reînceapă munca aceasta logogrifică 1, pe care i-ai propune-o zadarnic bătrânului Edip2? Şi dacă eu n-aveam să răspund la chemarea sa, ce se put ea întâmpla? Cel mai înţelept lucru era, deci, să rămân. Un mineralog din Besanconn ne trimisese tocmai atunci o colecţie de geode silicoase pe care trebuia să le clasez. M-am pus imediat pe lucru. Le-am triat, apoi le-am etichetat şi am rânduit într-o vitrină toate aceste roci goale, înăuntrul cărora se mişcau mici cristale. Dar munca aceasta nu mă absorbea. În schimb, vechiul document nu-mi dădea nici mie pace, mă preocupa în mod ciudat. Îmi vâjâia capul şi mă simţeam cuprins de o vagă nelinişte. Pre simţeam că foarte curând se va întâmpla o catastrofă. După un ceas, toate geodele erau aşezate în ordine. Mă cufundai în fotoliul cel mare de Utrecht, lăsându-mi braţele să atârne în voie şi cu capul lăsat pe spate. Mi-am aprins pipa cu ţeava lungă şi încovoiată, pe a cărei cupă era sculptată o naiadă întinsă alene, şi după aceea m -am distrat urmărind procesul carbonizării, care o transforma pe naiada mea într -o adevărată negresă. Din timp în timp, mai trăgeam cu urechea să-mi dau seama dacă nu se aud paşi pe scară. Dar nu se auzea nimic. Unde putea fi unchiul acum? Mi-l închipuiam alergând sub frumoşii copaci de pe şoseaua Altona, gesticulând, izbind cu bastonul în câte un zid, lovind buruienile cu violenţă, decapitând scaieţii şi tulburând liniştea berz elor singuratice. Cum se va întoarce: triumfător sau descurajat? Cine va învinge până la urmă: el sau acest document, al cărui secret va rămâne nedezlegat? Tot întrebându-mă astfel, am luat într-o doară foaia de hârtie pe care erau înşirate literele acelea de neînţeles, scrise de mine. Şi iar mi -am spus: ÅCe-or fi însemnând oare?µ Am încercat să grupez în aşa fel literele, încât să formez cuvinte. Dar mi-a fost cu neputinţă. Am reunit câte două şi câte trei, şi chiar câte cinci sau şase litere, dar tot n-am dat de vreun cuvânt cu înţeles. Numai a patrusprezecea, a cincisprezecea şi a şaisprezecea literă formau cuvântul 1 2 ! " # ! ! |ÿ englezesc . A optzeci şi patra, optzeci şi cincea şi optzeci şi şasea literă formau cuvântul . În sfârşit, în rândul al treilea al d ocumentului, am observat cuvintele latineşti 6. ÅEi, drace, mă gândeam, aceste ultime cuvinte s -ar părea că-i dau dreptate unchiului în privinţa limbii în care-i scris documentul!µ Poftim, în rândul al patrulea am ochit şi cuvântul , care înseamnă Ålemn sacruµ! E drept că în rândul al treilea se poate citi cuvântul , care-i nendoios de origine ebraică, iar în ultimul, cuvintele 6 6, care sunt curat franţuzeşti. Nu era greu să-ţi pierzi capul! Patru limbi diferite în aceeaşi frază absurdă! Ce legătură putea să fie între cuvintele gheaţă, domn, mânie, crud, lemn sacru, schimbător, mamă, arc şi mare? Numai primul şi ultimul cuvânt s-ar fi putut îmbina uşor, fiindcă nu-i de mirare ca într-un document scris în Islanda să se vorbească de o mare de gheaţă. Dar ca să înţelegi de aici restul criptogramei era cu totul altceva. Mă zbăteam, deci, neputincios, luptând cu o enigmă de nedezlegat; creierul mi se înfierbântase şi, privind foaia de hârtie, începusem să cli pesc des din ochi; mi se părea că cele o sută treizeci şi două de litere zboară în jurul meu, ca acele dungi luminoase care joacă în faţa ochilor noştri când mi se urcă sângele la cap. Eram în prada unei adevărate halucinaţii; mă înăbuşeam, aveam nevoie de aer. Fără să-mi dau bine seama, am început să -mi fac vânt cu foaia de hârtie, care -mi trecea regulat pe dinaintea ochilor, când pe dos, când pe faţă. Şi ce credeţi: nu mică mi -a fost surpriza când, în una din aceste repezi fluturări ale hârtiei, mi se păru că văd scrise pe dosul ei nişte cuvinte foarte citeţe, cuvinte latineşti, şi printre ele 6 şi ! Deodată, mintea mi se lumină; aceste singure indicaţii mă făcură să întrevăd adevărul; descoperisem cheia documentului. Pentru a -l înţelege nu era nici măcar nevoie să răstorni foaia şi să-l citeşti pe dos! Nu. Aşa cum era, aşa cum mi-l dictase unchiul, putea fi silabisit cu uşurinţă. Ingenioasele combinaţii ale profesorului îşi dădeau roadele. Avusese deci dreptate în privinţa orânduirii literelor şi nu greşise câtuşi de puţin nici în privinţa limbii în care era scris documentul! îi mai trebuia o nimica toată ca să poată citi de la un cap la altul această frază latinească, şi acest flecuşeţ mi-l adusese mie întâmplarea! E lesne de înţeles de ce eram atât de emoţionat! Mi se împăienjeniseră ochii. Nu mai vedeam nimic. Am întins pe masă foaia de hârtie. Aşadar, era de ajuns să-mi arunc o privire asupra ei, pentru ca să descopăr secretul. În sfârşit reuşii să mă mai liniştesc. Ca să -mi potolesc nervii, îmi impusesem să fac de două ori ocolul odăii şi, după ce am urmat această prescripţie, m-am cufundat din nou în fotoliul cel mare. ³ Să citim! am strigat, după ce am tras în plămâni o mare cantitate de aer. Mă aplecai peste masă; am pus pe rând degetul pe fiecare literă şi, fără să mă întrerup, fără să şovăi măcar o clipă, am citit cu glas tare întreaga frază. |º Dar ce stupoare, ce spaimă m -a cuprins! Mai întâi am rămas ca trăsnit. Cum?! Ceea ce aflasem se îndeplinise! Să fi avut un om atâta îndrăzneală încât să pătrundă« ³ Ah! strigai eu, sărind ca ars. Nu! nu! Nici vorbă. Unchiul meu nu va şti niciodată nimic. Asta i-ar mai lipsi, să afle de o asemenea călătorie! I -ar veni numai decât gustul s -o întreprindă şi nimic nu l-ar putea împiedica să plece. E un geolog atât de încăpăţânat! Ar pleca cu orice risc, chiar dacă ar şti că se-ntâmplă nu ştiu ce! Ba, mai mult, m-ar lua şi pe mine cu el, şi nu ne-am mai întoarce! Niciodată! Niciodată! Mă aflam într-o stare de surescitare greu de descris. ÅNu, nu! Asta nu se va întâmpla niciodată, mi -am zis eu cu energie, şi fiindcă stă în puterea mea să împiedic ca o astfel de idee să -i vină în minte acestui tiran, o voi faceµ. Şi cum, întorcând pe toate feţele documentul, la un moment dat ar fi putut să descope re şi el ³ ca şi mine ³ cheia, m-am hotărât să-l distrug. În cămin mai ardea puţin foc. Apucai nu numai foaia de hârtie, ci şi pergamentul lui Saknussemm şi, cu mâinile tremurânde, eram gata să azvârl totul în foc şi să nimicesc secretul acesta atât de pe riculos, când uşa biroului se deschise şi unchiul meu îşi făcu apariţia. l Abia am avut vreme să pun pe masă nenorocitul acela de document. Profesorul Lidenbrock părea foarte preocupat. Gândul care -l stăpânea nu-i dăduse pace nici o clipă şi probabil că în timpul plimbării scrutase totul cu de-amănuntul, analizase toată problema, folosise toate resursele imaginaţiei sale ca să născocească ceva şi acum se întorsese să pună în aplicare vreo nouă combinaţie. În adevăr, se aşeză în fotoliul său şi, cu to cul în mână, începu să aştearnă o serie de formule care semănau cu un calcul algebric. Îi urmăream mâna tremurândă şi nu-i pierdeam din ochi nici o mişcare. Oare era posibil să se ivească pe neaşteptate vreun rezultat la care nici nu putea să nădăjduiască ? Tremuram fără vreo pricină, fiindcă adevărata şi singura combinaţie era descoperită şi a căuta alta însemna, pur şi simplu, o pierdere zadarnică de vreme. Timp de trei ore nesfârşite, unchiul meu a lucrat, fără să spună un cuvânt, fără să ridice măcar capul, ştergând, refăcând, şi iarăşi ştergând, luând-o de la capăt de o mie de ori. Ştiam bine că, dacă ar fi izbutit să rânduiască aceste litere în toate felurile posibile, ar fi ajuns până la urmă să descifreze criptograma. Dar mai ştiam, de asemenea, că numai douăzeci de litere se pot combina în două quintilioane, patru sute treizeci şi două catralioane nouă sute două trilioane, opt miliarde, o sută şaptezeci şi şase milioane şase sute patruzeci de mii de feluri... Or, în frază erau o sută treizeci şi do uă de litere, iar aceste o sută treizeci şi două de litere formau, prin combinaţie, un număr uriaş de |l fraze diferite, alcătuite din cel puţin o sută treizeci şi trei de cifre, număr aproape imposibil de numit şi care scapă oricărui calcul. Eram sigur că nu va putea rezolva problema în felul acesta eroic. Şi timpul trecea; se făcuse noapte; zgomotele străzii se potoliseră, dar unchiul meu tot mai stătea aplecat peste cifre, fără să vadă sau să audă pe cineva, nici măcar pe Martha, femeia asta atât de cumse cade, care întredeschisese uşa întrebându -l: ³ Domnul va lua cina astă-seară? Martha trebui să plece, însă, fără nici un răspuns. În ceea ce mă priveşte, după ce m-am stăpânit câtva timp, am fost cuprins de un somn de neînvins şi am adormit pe marginea ca napelei, în timp ce unchiul Lidenbrock tot calcula şi ştergea mereu. Când m -am trezit a doua zi, neobositul şi harnicul profesor mai lucra încă. Ochii săi împăienjeniţi, faţa palidă, pomeţii roşii ai obrajilor, totul mărturisea cât de înverşunat se luptase cu imposibilul şi în ce oboseală a minţii, în ce strădanie a creierului trebuie să se fi scurs acele ceasuri nesfârşite. Starea sa îmi inspira într-adevăr milă. În ciuda imputărilor pe care mă credeam îndreptăţit să i le fac, am fost cuprins de o netăgăd uită emoţie. Bietul om era atât de stăpânit de ideea sa, încât uitase să se şi înfurie. Toate forţele sale vitale erau concentrate asupra unui singur punct, şi, cum ele nu se eliberau prin supapa lor obişnuită, mă temeam ca tensiunea în care se afla să nu-l facă să explodeze dintr-un moment într-altul. C-un singur gest aş fi putut să-l scap din acest cleşte de fier care îi strângea ţeasta, c -un singur cuvânt numai! Dar am tăcut. Şi doar eram bun din fire. Atunci de ce am rămas mut într-o asemenea împrejurare? Trebuie să spun c-o făceam chiar spre binele unchiului meu. Nu, nu, îmi ziceam eu mereu, nu voi vorbi! Fiindcă altfel, de îndată ce va afla despre ce-i vorba, va voi să plece într-acolo. îl cunosc doar: nimic nu l-ar putea opri. Are o imaginaţie vulcanică, şi, pentru a face ceea ce nu au reuşit alţi geologi, ar fi în stare să -şi rişte chiar viaţa. Aşadar, trebuie să tac şi să păstrez secretul pe care din întâmplare l -am descoperit! A-l da în vileag, ar însemna să -l ucid pe profesorul Lidenbrock! N -are decât să-l ghicească dacă poate. Nu vreau să -mi reproşez într-o zi că l-am dus la pieire! De-ndată ce-am luat hotărârea asta, mi-am încrucişat braţele şi am aşteptat. Dar, din păcate, îmi făcusem socotelile fără a prevedea întâmplarea ce avea să aibă loc la numai câteva ore după aceasta. Dimineaţa, când Martha voi să se ducă la piaţă, găsi uşa de la stradă încuiată. Cheia cea mare lipsea din broască. Cine o scosese? Nu -ncăpea îndoială că unchiul meu, când se întorsese în ajun de la acea precipi tată excursie pe care o făcuse. Urmărea oare vreun scop? O făcuse din nebăgare de seamă? Voia să ne supună chinurilor foamei? Nu cred, căci acest lucru ar fi întrecut orice măsură. Cum? Martha şi cu mine să cădem victimele unei întâmplări care nu ne privea câtuşi de puţin? |è Da, chiar aşa era! Şi deodată mi -am amintit de un lucru care se- ntâmplase cu câţiva ani în urmă şi de care mă îngrozesc şi azi. În acea perioadă, unchiul meu lucra la marea sa clasificare mineralogică şi, fiindcă stătuse nemâncat patruzeci şi opt de ore, a trebuit ca şi noi trei să respectăm acest regim ştiinţific în ceea ce mă priveşte, m -am ales atunci cu nişte crampe la stomac, care nu erau câtuşi de puţin distractive pentru un băiat destul de mâncăcios. Am rămas de aceea încredinţat că vom fi lipsiţi de masa de prânz, aşa cum pierdusem şi cina, cu o seară înainte. Eram totuşi hotărât să rabd ca un adevărat erou şi să nu cedez în faţa chinurilor foamei. Dar buna noastră Martha lua toate lucrurile astea foarte în serios şi era deznădăjduită, biata femeie! Cât despre mine, imposibilitatea de a părăsi casa mă stingherea mult mai mult. Şi e lesne de înţeles de ce. În acest timp, unchiul meu lucra mereu, fără răgaz; se pierdea cu închipuirea în lumea ideală a combinaţiilor, trăia departe de pământ şi în afara oricăror nevoi pământeşti. Către amiază, însă, foamea începu să mă chinuie de -a binelea. Martha, în nevinovăţia ei, mâncase în ajun toate proviziile din cămară, aşa că nu se mai găsea nimic în casă. Totuşi, nu mă dădeam bătut. Ba chiar îmi făceam un punct de onoare din acest eroism. Sunară şi ceasurile două. Toată situaţia asta devenise ridicolă, mai mult chiar, de nesuferit. Încercam să mă conving că s -ar putea să exagerez importanţa documentului; că unchiul meu n-o să-i dea atâta crezământ şi o să vadă că la mijloc e o simplă mistificare. Iar dacă, în cel mai rău caz, ar fi ispitit să înceapă aventura, voi fi în stare să-l împiedic. îmi spuneam că e posibil să descopere el însuşi cheia cifrului şi atunci m -aş alege doar cu un post nedorit! Toate aceste raţionamente, pe care în ajun le -aş fi respins cu indignare, mi se părură nespus de bune; am socotit absurd faptul de a fi aşteptat atât de mult şi mă hotărâi să -i spun totul. Căutam tocmai cum să intru în vorbă cu el, aşa, mai pe de departe, când profesorul se ridică şi -şi puse pălăria, gata să plece. Cum! Să plece şi să ne lase iarăşi încuiaţi în casă? Niciodată! ³ Unchiule! exclamai. Dar nu părea să mă fi auzit. ³ Unchiule Lidenbrock! am repetat, ridicând uşor glasul. ³ Ce-i? făcu el, ca şi cum s -ar fi trezit chiar atunci din somn. ³ Ei, dar cheia? ³ Care cheie? A, cheia de la uşă? ³ Nu, am strigat eu, cheia documentului! Profesorul mă privi lung pe deasupra ochelarilor; pesemne că observase ceva neobişnuit pe figura mea , căci mă apucă strâns de braţ şi, fără să poată rosti o vorbă, mă întrebă din ochi. Şi cred că niciodată vreo cerere n-a fost formulată atât de limpede. Am dat din cap ca să întăresc încă o dată ceea ce spusesem. La rându-i, el clătină din cap, oarecum compătimitor, ca şi cum ar fi avut de-a face cu un nebun. Dacă am văzut aşa, am făcut un gest şi mai categoric. |Œ Ochii îi luceau cu o strălucire vie; mâna -i deveni ameninţătoare. Discuţia aceasta mută, dusă în asemenea împrejurări, ar fi interesat chiar şi pe spectatorul cel mai nepăsător. Îmi era pur şi simplu frică să mai vorbesc, căci mă temeam ca -n primele clipe de bucurie unchiul meu să nu mă înăbuşe cu îmbrăţişările. Dar insistă atât de mult, încât a trebuit să-i răspund. ³ Da, cheia aceea!... întâmplarea!... ³ Ce tot spui? strigă el cuprins de -o emoţie de nedescris. ³ Iată, am continuat eu şi i-am întins foaia pe care scrisesem. Citeşte! ³ Dar nu înţeleg absolut nimic! răspunse el, mototolind foaia de hârtie. ³ Da, n-are nici un înţeles dacă o citeş ti de la început, dar, ia vezi, nu cumva de la sfârşit... Nici nu terminasem bine fraza, că profesorul şi scoase un strigăt, sau, mai precis, un adevărat răcnet! În cugetul său se făcu deodată lumină; era transfigurat. ³ Ah, ingeniosule Saknussemm! strigă el. Tu ai scris întâi fraza de-a- ndoaselea? Şi repezindu-se la foaia de hârtie, cu ochi tulburi, cu vocea tremurătoare el citi tot documentul, începând de la ultima literă şi ajungând la prima. El era conceput în termenii următori: \'7b 66 6 6 66 Ceea ce, tradus din această latinească incorectă, înseamnă: ! "6 #6$$! ! %& !' 6$ 6& 66 La citirea acestor rânduri, unchiul meu sări în sus, de parcă s-ar fi atins pe neaşteptate de o butelie de Leyda. îndrăzneala, bucuria şi convingerea îl făceau măreţ. Nu-şi mai găsea o clipă de astâmpăr, se apuca mereu cu amândouă mâinile de cap; muta scaunele dintr -un loc într-altul; strângea cărţile grămadă; făcea tot felul de jonglerii cu preţioasele sale geode, de te minunai, ori împărţea câte un pumn în dreapta şi în stânga. În cele din urmă se linişti şi, ca un om sleit din pricina unei prea mari risipe de energie, căzu în fotoliu. ³ Cât e ceasul ? întrebă el după câteva cl ipe de tăcere. ³ Trei, i-am răspuns eu. ³ Ia te uită, ce repede a trecut vremea! Mi -e o foame de nu mai pot. Ei, acu' să trecem la masă. Apoi, o să vedem... ³ Ce să vedem? ³ O să-mi faci geamantanul. ³ Cum?! strigai eu. |Ñ ³ Şi pe al tău, adăugă neîndurător profesorul, intrând în sufragerie. La auzul acestor cuvinte, mă trecu un fior prin tot corpul. Totuşi, m - am stăpânit. Mă silii să par mai liniştit decât oricând. Numai argumentele ştiinţifice îl puteau opri pe profesorul Lidenbrock de la ce -şi pusese-n gând. Şi argumente aveam destule, şi încă foarte serioase, pentru a -i dovedi imposibilitatea unei asemenea călătorii. Să pleci spre centrul Pământului! Ce nebunie! Mi-am rezervat însă pentru un moment mai prielnic această discuţie şi m-am dus să mă îngrijesc de masă. Cred că-i de prisos să mai redau sudălmile unchiului în faţa mesei goale. Apoi totul se lămuri. Martha îşi recăpătă libertatea de acţiune şi alergă la piaţă să cumpere tot ce trebuia, şi îşi rândui lucrurile în aşa fel încât după numai un ceas ne-am astâmpărat foamea şi am putut judeca situaţia mai bine. În timpul mesei, unchiul meu a fost aproape vesel şi, din când în când, îi scăpa câte -o nevinovată glumă de savant. După desert îmi făcu semn să-l urmez în biroul lui. M-am supus pe dată. El se aşeză la un capăt al mesei sale de lucru, iar eu la celălalt capăt. ³ Axel, începu el cu un glas îndeajuns de blând, eşti un băiat foarte ingenios; mi-ai făcut un mare serviciu, tocmai când, plictisit şi obosit de atâta muncă, eram gata să dau na ibii toate aceste încâlcite combinaţii. Unde aş fi rătăcit cu căutările mele? Nimeni nu poate şti! Nu voi uita niciodată acest lucru, băiete, şi din gloria pe care o vom dobândi o să ai şi tu partea ce ţi se cuvine. ÅEi, mi-am zis eu, acum, că e bine disp us, a venit tocmai momentul să discutăm despre această glorie!µ... ³ Mai înainte de toate, continuă unchiul meu, îţi recomand cea mai strictă discreţie. Ne-am înţeles, nu-i aşa? în lumea savanţilor sunt destui care mă invidiază şi nu puţini sunt aceia care ar voi din tot sufletul să întreprindă această călătorie, de care vor începe a bănui câte ceva abia la întoarcerea noastră. ³ Crezi că o să se găsească atâţia îndrăzneţi ? l -am întrebat eu mirat. ³ Bineînţeles; cine ar mai şovăi la gândul că poate să dobâ ndească o asemenea faimă? Dacă documentul ăsta ar fi cunoscut, o armată întreagă de geologi s-ar repezi pe urmele lui Arne Saknussemm! ³ Ca să-ţi spun drept, unchiule, e un lucru de care nu sunt chiar atât de convins, căci nimic nu dovedeşte autenticitatea documentului. ³ Cum, nici cartea în care l-am descoperit? ³ Bine, să presupunem că însuşi Saknussemm ar fi scris rândurile acestea! Dar oare rezultă de aici numaidecât că Saknussemm a întreprins cu |u adevărat această călătorie şi că acest vechi pergament nu cuprinde în el vreo mistificare? Apoi mi-a părut îndeajuns de rău că scăpasem acest ultim cuvânt cam îndrăzneţ. Profesorul îşi încruntă sprâncenele stufoase şi mă temeam să nu fi compromis toată discuţia. Din fericire, nu s -a întâmplat nimic neplăcut. Severul meu interlocutor schiţă un fel de zâmbet şi -mi spuse: ³ Asta o să vedem mai târziu. ³ Ah! am exclamat puţin jignit. Atunci dă-mi voie, cel puţin, să-mi expun toate obiecţiile cu privire la acest document. ³ Vorbeşte, băiete, nu te sfii. Ai toată libertatea să-ţi exprimi părerea. Acu' nu mai eşti nepotul meu, ci un coleg. Începe, dar! ³ Ei bine, voiam să te întreb mai întâi ce sunt aceşti Yocul, Sneffels şi Scartaris, de care n-am auzit vorbindu-se niciodată? ³ Nimic mai uşor. Tocmai am primit acum câtva timp o hartă de la prietenul meu Augustus Petermann, din Leipzig; nici nu se putea să sosească mai la ţanc. Ad -o încoace. Vezi că e în biblioteca cea mare, în al treilea atlas din rândul doi, la seria Z, despărţitura a patra. M-am ridicat, şi, datorită indicaţiilor sale precise, am găsit atlasul cerut. Unchiul îl deschise şi rosti: ³ Iată una din cele mai bune hărţi ale Islandei. A fost întocmită de Henderson, şi, cu ajutorul ei, cred că vom rezolva toate dificultăţile care se vor ivi. M-am aplecat peste hartă. ³ Vezi insula asta? E formată numai din vulcani, spuse profesorul, şi bagă de seamă că toţi poartă numele de Yocul. În limba islandeză, cuvântul ăsta înseamnă Ågheţarµ or, la latitudinea ridicată a Islandei, majoritatea erupţiilor îşi fac loc printre straturile de gheaţă. De aici vine denumirea de Yocul, care a fost dată tuturor acestor munţi vulcanici de pe insulă. ³ Bine, i-am răspuns, dar Sneffels ce -i? Nădăjduiam că la această întrebare n-o să primesc nici un răspuns, dar m-am înşelat. ³ Urmăreşte-mă pe coasta occidentală a Islandei, reluă unchiul meu. Vezi Reykjavik, capitala ţării? Da? Foarte bine! Urcă de-a lungul nenumăratelor fiorduri care brăzdează aceste ţărmuri roase de apele mării şi poposeşte puţin sub cel de al şaizeci şi cincilea g rad de latitudine. Ce vezi acolo? ³ Un fel de peninsulă care seamănă cu un os descărnat, ce se termină printr-o uriaşă rotulă. ³ Comparaţia e justă, băiete. Dar pe această rotulă nu vezi nimic? ³ Ba da, un munte care pare a fi crescut din mare. ³ Ei bine, acesta-i muntele Sneffels! ³ Sneffels?! ³ Chiar el. E un munte înalt de 5000 de picioare1, unul dintre cei mai mari de pe insulă, şi care va deveni, cu siguranţă, cel mai renumit vulcan din lumea întreagă, dacă craterul său ajunge în centrul Pământului. 1 $ % &ÿº  ³ Dar e cu neputinţă! strigai, înălţând din umeri, revoltat la culme de o asemenea presupunere. ³ Cu neputinţă! răspunse profesorul Lidenbrock pe un ton aspru. Şi de ce, mă rog? ³ Fiindcă craterul vulcanului e astupat, fără îndoială, de lavă, de roci incandescente, şi atunci... ³ Dar dacă e vorba de un vulcan stins? ³ Stins? ³ Ei da. În momentul de faţă, numărul vulcanilor activi de pe întreaga suprafaţă a globului nu trece de trei sute, pe când numărul vulcanilor stinşi e cu mult mai mare. Or, vulcanul Snef fels este socotit printre aceştia din urmă. Mărturiile istorice pe care le avem consemnează că a erupt doar o dată, în 1229, şi de atunci zgomotele sale subterane s -au potolit încetul cu încetul şi nu mai e socotit printre vulcanii activi. La aceste desluşiri precise, nu mai aveam ce răspunde şi de aceea m - am grăbit să arăt celelalte puncte obscure pe care le conţinea documentul. ³ Dar cuvântul Scartaris ce înseamnă, l -am întrebat, şi ce rost au aici calendele lui iulie? Unchiul meu se gândi câteva minute . Avui o clipă de nădejde, dar numai una, căci, în curând, iată ce -mi răspunse: ³ Ceea ce tu numeşti obscur e pentru mine un lucru limpede. Asta dovedeşte tocmai grija plină de ingeniozitate cu care Saknussemm a vrut să - şi precizeze descoperirea. Sneffels are mai multe cratere şi deci trebuie neapărat să se indice care dintre ele duce spre centrul Pământului. Şi atunci, ce a făcut savantul islandez ? A observat că în preajma calendelor lui iulie, adică prin ultimele zile ale lunii iunie, unul din vârfurile muntelui, şi anume Scartaris, îşi proiecta umbra până la gura craterului despre care e vorba, şi a consemnat acest fapt în documentul său. Putea el oare da o indicaţie mai precisă, şi, odată ajunşi în vârful Sneffelsului ar fi cu putinţă să şovăim asupra d rumului pe care trebuie să-l urmăm ? Hotărât lucru, unchiul meu avea răspuns la toate. Vedeam bine că e de nebiruit în ceea ce priveşte interpretarea cuvintelor din vechiul pergament. Am încetat deci să -l mai hărţuiesc în această direcţie şi, cum mai îna inte de toate trebuia convins, m-am hotărât să trec la obiecţiunile ştiinţifice, care erau mult mai serioase, după părerea mea. ³ Ei, sunt silit să recunosc, i-am spus, că fraza lui Saknussemm e limpede şi nu-ţi poate lăsa nici o urmă de îndoială. Deci, nu mă îndoiesc că savantul acesta a coborât în fundul vulcanului Sneffels, că a văzut umbra vârfului Scartaris mângâind marginile craterului înainte de calendele lui iulie, ba chiar cred că a auzit povestindu -se în legendele din vremea sa că acest crater ducea spre centrul Pământului ; dar că ar fi ajuns el însuşi până acolo, că ar fi întreprins cu adevărat această călătorie, şi că s -a şi întors ³ asta nu, în ruptul capului, nu! ³ Şi, mă rog, de ce nu? mă întrebă unchiul meu cu o ciudată ironie. ³ Din pricină că toate teoriile ştiinţifice arată în mod evident că o asemenea ispravă e cu neputinţă. | ³ Toate teoriile spun asta? păru să se mire profesorul, luând un aer glumeţ. Ah, ale naibii teorii! Cât ne vor stingheri bietele teorii! Cu toate că vedeam că -şi bate joc de mine, vorbii mai departe. ³ E doar un lucru absolut recunoscut că la fiecare şaptezeci de picioare adâncime sub scoarţa Pământului, căldura creşte aproape cu un grad! Or, admiţând această proporţionalitate constantă, şi cum raza Pământului are cam 1500 leghe1, în centrul Pământului trebuie să fie o temperatură care depăşeşte două sute de mii de grade. Materiile din interiorul Pământului se află deci în stare de gaze incandescente, căci metalele, aurul, platina, rocile cele mai dure nu pot rezista la o asemenea căldură. Şi atunci, n-am dreptul oare să mă îndoiesc că -i cu putinţă să pătrunzi într-un asemenea mediu? ³ Aşadar, Axel, căldura te pune în încurcătură ? ³ Desigur. Dacă am ajunge la o adâncime de numai zece leghe, am atinge limita scoarţei pământeşti şi temperatura ar depăşii 1300 grade. ³ Şi ţi-e frică să nu te topeşti? ³ Te las pe dumneata să hotărăşti, am răspuns îmbufnat. ³ Ei, dacă-i aşa, iată ce hotărăsc eu, mi-a răspuns profesorul Lidenbrock, luându-şi un aer grav: nimeni ³ şi deci nici tu ³ nu poate şti cu siguranţă ce se petrece înăuntrul Pământului, dat fiind că noi nu cunoaştem decât a douăsprezecea mia parte din raza lui; ştiinţa e mereu perfectibilă, şi fiecare teorie este neîncetat înlăturată de o teorie mai nouă. Până la Fourier nu s-a crezut oare că temperatura spaţiilor interplanetare scade mereu, iar astăzi nu se ştie că gerurile cele mai mari din stratosferă nu trec de patruzeci sau cincizeci de grade sub zero? De ce nu s -ar întâmpla acelaşi lucru şi cu căldura dinăuntrul Pământului? De ce, adică, la o anumită adâncime să nu atingă şi căldura o limită staţionară, în loc să crească într -atâta încât să se ridice până la gradul de topire al mineralelor celor mai refractare? Cum unchiul meu adusese problema pe tărâmul ipotezelor, n-am mai avut ce să-i răspund. ³ Ei bine, îţi voi spune că adevăraţii savanţi, printre alţii şi Poisson, au dovedit că dacă înăuntrul Pământului ar fi o căldură de două sute de mii de grade, gazele incandescente, care provin din materiile topite, ar dobând i o asemenea elasticitate, încât scoarţa Pămîntului n -ar putea să reziste şi ar plesni ca pereţii unui cazan sub presiunea vaporilor. ³ Asta e părerea lui Poisson, unchiule. ³ Sunt de acord, dar e şi părerea altor geologi iluştri, care susţin că interiorul Pământului nu-i format nici din gaze, nici din apă, nici din cele mai grele roci pe care le cunoaştem, căci, în acest caz, Pământul ar avea o greutate de două ori mai mică. ³ Oh, dar cu ajutorul cifrelor poţi dovedi orice vrei! ³ Nu, nu numai cu cifre, băiete, dar şi cu fapte! Oare nu-i un lucru precis că numărul vulcanilor a scăzut considerabil din primele zile ale Pământului ? Şi dacă există, într -adevăr, căldură în centrul Pământului, nu se poate trage concluzia că ea tinde să scadă? 1 $ &ººº '  ³ Unchiule, dacă intri pe tărâmul presupunerilor, cred că e inutil să mai discutăm. ³ Iar eu îţi spun că părerea mea se sprijină pe părerile unor savanţi şi mai competenţi. Îţi aminteşti de vizita pe care mi -a făcut-o celebrul chimist englez Humphry Davy în 1825? ³ N-am cum să-mi amintesc, căci am venit pe lume cu nouăsprezece ani mai târziu! ³ Ei bine, Humphry Davy, fiind în trecere spre Hamburg, a venit să mă vadă. Am discutat îndelung şi, printre alte chestiuni, am confruntat împreună ipoteza pusă de unii că sâmburele inte rn al Pământului ar fi lichid. Şi am fost amândoi de acord că ipoteza nu poate sta în picioare, dintr-un motiv căruia ştiinţa nu i-a găsit încă răspuns. ³ Care anume ? l-am întrebat oarecum mirat. ³ Acela că această masă lichidă ar fi supusă, ca şi oceanul , atracţiei lunare, şi, în consecinţă, de două ori pe zi s -ar produce fluxuri şi refluxuri interne, care, ridicând scoarţa Pământului, ar da naştere la cutremure de pământ periodice. ³ Dar, unchiule, e un lucru ştiut de toată lumea că suprafaţa globului a fost supusă combustiunii şi cred că ne este îngăduit să presupunem că suprafaţa exterioară s-a răcit, pe măsură ce căldura s -a retras spre centru. ³ Eroare, răspunse unchiul meu. Pământul a fost încălzit de către combustiunea de la suprafaţa lui, iar nu cu m crezi tu. Suprafaţa sa era formată dintr-o mare cantitate de metale, ca potasiul şi sodiul, care au proprietatea de a se aprinde de la sine, chiar numai în contact cu aerul şi cu apa. Aceste metale au luat foc când vaporii atmosferici au căzut pe Pământ sub formă de ploaie, şi, încetul cu încetul, când apele au pătruns printre crăpăturile scoarţei Pământului, ele au dat naştere la noi incendii, însoţite de explozii şi erupţii. Faptul acesta ne explică de ce vulcanii erau atât de numeroşi la începutul exis tenţei Pământului. ³ Iată o ipoteză ingenioasă! strigai eu, oarecum fără voia mea. ³ Şi pe care Humphry Davy mi-a lămurit-o chiar aici, printr-o experienţă foarte simplă. El a întocmit o bilă metalică, în special din amestecul celor două metale despre care ţi-am vorbit şi care înfăţişa perfect globul nostru; şi ori de câte ori picura pe suprafaţa ei o boare fină de apă, ea începea să se umfle, să se oxideze şi îndată se forma un mic munte; în vârful muntelui apărea un crater, care şi erupea încălzind întreaga bilă într-atât, încât n-o mai puteai ţine în mână. În adevăr, argumentele profesorului începuseră să mă clatine în convingerile mele, mai ales că le susţinea cu pasiunea şi înflăcărarea ce -l caracterizau. ³ După cum vezi, Axel, adăugă el, starea sâmburelui central a dat naştere la diferite ipoteze printre geologi şi, din toate câte se susţin, nimic nu poate fi mai puţin dovedit decât că ar exista acolo o căldură interioară; după mine, ea nu există şi nici nu poate exista. Dar, la urma urmei, ca şi Arne Saknussemm, vom vedea la faţa locului ce -i adevărat în această chestiune. ³ Ei da, i-am răspuns eu simţindu-mă atras de entuziasmul unchiului meu, da, vom vedea, dacă ne va fi posibil să vedem ceva acolo! ÿ ³ Şi de ce nu? Ne putem bizui pe fenomenele electri ce, ca să ne lămurim, şi chiar şi pe atmosfera care, datorită presiunii, poate deveni mai luminoasă pe măsură ce te apropii de centrul Pământului. ³ Da, da! Se prea poate să fie şi aşa! ³ Asta e sigur, mi-a răspuns triumfător unchiul meu. Dar îţi recomand cea mai deplină tăcere, auzi tu? Să nu sufli un cuvânt despre tot ce -ai aflat până acum, ca nu cumva să afle cineva şi să -i vină ideea de-a ajunge înaintea noastră în centrul Pământului. Astfel s-a sfârşit această memorabilă discuţie, de pe urma c ăreia mult timp nu mi-am putut reveni. Am ieşit ameţit din biroul unchiului meu şi, cum mi se părea că pe străzile Hamburgului nu-i destul aer ca să-mi vin în fire, m-am îndreptat spre ţărmul Elbei, cu gând să iau vaporul cu aburi care face legătura între oraş şi gara Hamburg Eram oare convins de cele ce auzisem? Nu mă aflam, cumva, sub influenţa dominatoare a profesorului Lidenbrock? Trebui oare să iau în serios hotărârea lui de a porni spre centrul Pământului. Îmi fusese dat să aud speculaţiile nesăbuite ale unui nebun, sau deducţiile ştiinţifice ale unui mare geniu? în toate acestea, unde se sfârşea adevărul şi de unde începea eroarea? Mă zbăteam, oscilând între o mie de ipoteze contradictorii şi nu ştiam de care să mă agăţ. Cu toate că acum entuziasmul începea să-mi cam slăbească, îmi aminteam totuşi destul de bine că în decursul discuţiei fusesem pe deplin convins. De aceea aş fi vrut să plec îndată, ca să nu mai am timp de gândit. Da, în momentul acela nu mi -ar fi lipsit curajul să fac geamantanul. Trebuie totuşi să mărturisesc că, după o oră, calmul mi -a revenit, nervii mi s-au destins şi din prăpăstiile adânci ale Pământului am ajuns din nou la suprafaţă. ³ Ce absurditate, strigai eu, ce neghiobie! Asta nu -i o propunere de luat în seamă pentru un tânăr cu judecata sănătoasă. Totul nu -i decât o plăsmuire. Probabil că am dormit prost şi am avut un vis urât. În timpul acesta, tot mergând pe ţărmul Elbei, am dat ocol oraşului Am ajuns în port şi am luat -o pe şoseaua Altona. Mă stăpânea un fel de presimţire, o presimţire care de altfel s-a adeverit, căci în curând o zării pe micuţa mea Grauben, care venea cu pas sprinten spre Hamburg. ³ Grauben! am strigat-o eu de departe. Fata se opri pe loc ³ puţin tulburată, îmi închipui ³ auzindu-se strigată pe nume, pe şoseaua aceea. Din câţiva paşi am şi fost lângă ea. ³ Axel, îmi spuse ea cu mirare, ai venit, cumva, să mă întâmpini? E foarte frumos din partea dumitale! º Dar când mă privi mai bine, îşi dădu seama uşor că nu prea eram în apele mele şi că mă frământa ceva. ³ Dar ce ai ? mă întrebă ea întinzându-mi mâna. ³ Ce am, Grauben! am exclamat eu. În două secunde şi în trei fraze, frumoasa mea irlandeză fu pusă la curent cu toată situaţia. Ea tăcu timp de câteva minute. Inima ei bătea oare la fel ca a mea ? Nu ştiu, însă mâna ei a rămas liniştită într-a mea. Am mers vreo sută de paşi fără să ne spunem nimic. ³ Axel, rosti ea, într-un târziu. ³ Da, scumpa mea Grauben! ³ Du-te, va fi o călătorie frumoasă! La auzul acestor cuvinte, am tresărit. ³ Da, Axel, va fi o călătorie demnă de nepotul unui savant. Un om se cuvine să aibă cutezanţă, să se distingă prin ceva, printr -o acţiune măreaţă! ³ Cum, Grauben, tu nu mă sfătuieşti să renunţ la o asemenea aventură? ³ Nu, dragul meu Axel, ba, mai mult chiar, v -aş întovărăşi bucuroasă, dacă n-aş şti că o biată fată ca mine v -ar fi o povară. ³ Spui adevărat? ³ Da, foarte adevărat. Ah, femei, inimi veşnic neînţelese! Când nu sunteţi fiinţele cele mai temătoare de pe lume, sunteţi cele mai curajoase! în toate acţiunile voastre, raţiunea n-are ce căuta. Cum, fetiţa asta mă încuraja să iau parte la expediţie ? Şi nici ea nu s-ar fi temut s-o încerce ?! Mă îndeamnă s-o fac, deşi mă iubeşte!... Eram nedumerit şi, de ce să n-o spun, de-a dreptul ruşinat. ³ Grauben, am reluat eu, vom vedea dacă şi mâine o să -mi vorbeşti la fel. ³ Mâine, Axel, voi spune acelaşi lucru ca şi azi. Ne-am ţinut tot timpul de mână, urmându-ne drumul într-o adâncă tăcere. Trecusem prin atâtea emoţii în decursul acelei zile, că eram pur şi simplu zdrobit. ÅLa urma urmei, mă gândii eu, până la calendele lui iulie mai avem încă mult, şi până atunci se mai pot întâmpla atâtea evenimente care să -l vindece pe unchiul meu de ideea fixă de a călători sub pământ.µ Se înnoptase de-a binelea când am ajuns acasă, în Konigstrasse. Mă aşteptam să găsesc casa cufundată în tăcere: pe unchiul culcat, după cum îi era obiceiul, iar pe menajera Martha ştergând pentru ultima oară praful în sufragerie. Dar nu ţinusem seama de nerăbdarea profesorului. L -am găsit ţipând şi agitându-se de colo-colo, în mijlocul unei cete de hamali care descărcau nişte lucruri în curte, în timp ce bătrâna menajeră nu mai ştia unde-i stă capul. ³ Dar vino odată, Axel; grăbeşte -te, nenorocitule! îmi strigă el, zărindu- mă încă de departe. Că doar mai avem atâtea: valiza ta nu e încă făcută, hârtiile mele nu sunt puse în ordine, cheia de la geanta mea de voiaj parcă a ascuns-o naiba, că n-o găsesc; după cum vezi, nici omul care trebuia să -mi aducă ghetrele nu mai vine!... Am rămas ca trăsnit. Îmi pierise şi glasul. Şi abia de am mai putut îngâna aceste cuvinte: ³ Aşadar, plecăm ? l ³ Da, nenorocitule, şi când te gândeşti că tocmai acum ţi -ai găsit să te duci la plimbare, în loc să fii aici! ³ Aşadar, plecăm?! am repetat eu cu glas scăzut. ³ Da, poimâine, la prima oră a dimineţii. N-am mai putut să-l ascult şi am fugit în cămăruţa mea. Nu mai era nici o îndoială. Unchiul meu folosise din plin toată după - amiaza ca să-şi procure o parte din obiectele şi instrumentele necesare călătoriei; curtea era toată ticsită de scări de frânghie, de frânghii cu noduri, de torţe, de bidoane, de cârlige de fier, de târnăcoape, de bastoane cu vârful de fier şi de cazmale, pe care abia le -ar fi putut duce zece oameni. Am petrecut o noapte îngrozitoare. Nici nu se făcuse bi ne lumină, că am şi auzit pe cineva strigându-mă. Eram hotărât să nu deschid uşa cu nici un preţ. Dar cum aş fi putut să rezist acelui glas dulce, care rostea aceste cuvinte: ÅScumpul meu Axel?µ Am ieşit din odaie. Mi-am închipuit că figura mea descompusă , paloarea feţei, ochii înroşiţi de nesomn o vor impresiona pe Grauben şi îi vor schimba gândurile. ³ Ah, scumpul meu Axel, îmi spuse ea, văd că arăţi mai bine şi presupun că odihna din timpul nopţii a avut darul să te calmeze. ³ Să mă calmeze!... strigai eu uimit. M-am repezit la oglindă şi, într-adevăr, nu arătam chiar atât de rău precum bănuisem. Era de necrezut. ³ Axel, reluă Grauben, am stat mai mult timp de vorbă cu tutorele meu. E un savant îndrăzneţ, un om de mare curaj, şi cred că -ţi vei aminti totdeauna că sângele lui curge şi -n vinele tale. Mi-a vorbit de proiectele, de nădejdile lui şi mi-a arătat pentru ce s-a hotărât să întreprindă această călătorie şi cum speră să-şi atingă scopul. Şi nu mă îndoiesc că va izbândi. Ah, scumpul meu Axel, cît e de frumos să te devotezi astfel ştiinţei! Ce glorie îl aşteaptă pe domnul Lidenbrock, şi când te gândeşti că şi tu vei împărtăşi din această glorie, că ea se va răsfrânge şi asupra ta!... La întoarcere, Axel, vei fi un bărbat în toată puterea cuvântului, egalul său, liber pe părerile, pe acţiunile tale, liber, în sfârşit, de... Grauben se roşi şi nu sfârşi fraza. Vorbele ei mă însufleţiră. Totuşi nu mă puteam obişnui cu gândul că vom pleca. Am tras -o pe Grauben spre camera de lucru a profesorului. ³ Unchiule, am început eu, a rămas deci hotărât că plecăm? ³ Cum? Te mai îndoieşti? ³ Da' de unde!... i-am răspuns imediat,de teamă să nu-l supăr. Dar aş vrea să te întreb: cine ne zoreşte aşa? ³ Timpul! Timpul care fuge cu o viteză de necrezut! ³ Totuşi, suntem abia în 26 mai, şi până la sfârşitul lui iunie mai sunt!.. ³ Ei, neştiutorule, oare crezi că se ajunge atât de uşor în Islanda? Dacă n - ai fi plecat tocmai atunci ca un zănatic, te -aş fi luat cu mine la Biroul danez de voiaj, la Liffender et Comp. Acolo ai fi văzut că nu-i decât o dată pe lună o cursă de vapoare între Copenhaga şi Reykjavik, şi anume, la 22 ale fiecărei luni. ³ Ei, şi? è ³ Cum, ei şi ? Dacă plecăm la 22 iunie, înseamnă că ajungem prea târziu ca să mai putem vedea umbra lui Scartaris proiectând u-se pe craterul lui Sneffels! Trebuie, aşadar, să ajungem cât mai degrabă la Copenhaga, pentru a căuta un mijloc rapid de transport. Hai, du-te de-ţi fă valiza! N-am mai avut ce să-i răspund şi am urcat în camera mea. Grauben veni după mine. Ea îmi orândui într-o mică valiză obiectele de care aveam nevoie în călătorie. Şi nu arăta mai emoţionată decât dacă ar fi fost vorba de vreo plimbare la Lubeck sau la Helgoland. Aranjându -mi lucrurile, mânuţele ei se mişcau calme, fără să piardă o clipă. Vorbea liniş tit şi-mi aducea fel de fel de argumente, pline de înţelepciune, în sprijinul călătoriei noastre. Mă încânta, dar eram furios împotriva ei. Nu o dată, eram gata-gata să-mi ies din sărite, dar ea parcă nici nu băga de seamă, şi, liniştită, continua să -şi vadă de treburile ei. În sfârşit, fu încătărămată şi ultima curea a valizei. Am coborât la parter. Toată ziua s-au perindat o mulţime de furnizori, care au adus instrumente de fizică, arme şi tot felul de aparate electrice. Buna Martha îşi pierduse capul de atâta treabă. ³ Nu cumva a înnebunit domnul? mă întrebă ea. Am dat din cap, afirmativ. ³ Şi te ia şi pe dumneata cu dânsul ? Am făcut acelaşi semn afirmativ. ³ Unde? mă întrebă ea din nou. I-am arătat cu degetul în jos, spre pământ. ³ În pivniţă?! strigă bătrâna menajeră. ³ Nu, i-am spus în cele din urmă, mai jos! Se lăsase seara. Nu-mi mai dădeam seama de scurgerea timpului. ³ Ai grijă! Mâine dimineaţă, la ora 6 fix plecăm, îmi atrase atenţia unchiul meu. La ora zece m-am culcat şi, de obosit ce eram, am adormit pe loc. În timpul nopţii m-au cuprins din nou spaimele. Pradă delirului, am visat numai prăpăstii. Mă simţeam strâns de mâna viguroasă a profesorului, târât, scufundat, împotmolit în pământ! Aveam senzaţia că mă prăbuşesc în adâncimea unor goluri fără fund, cu acea viteză crescândă pe care o au corpurile lăsate să cadă în spaţiu. Viaţa mea nu mai era decât o continuă cădere. M-am trezit la ora cinci, rupt de oboseală şi zdrobit de emoţie. Când am coborât în sufragerie, unchiul meu şedea la masă şi mânca de zor. Îl priveam aproape cu groază. Cum Grauben era şi ea acolo, n -am mai scos o vorbă. Dar nici de mâncat n-am putut mânca. La ora cinci şi jumătate se auzi în stradă huruitul unor roţi. La poartă se opri o trăsură mare, care venise să ne du că la gara Altona. Îndată fu ticsită cu bagajele unchiului meu. ³ Dar geamantanul tău?... mă întrebă el. ³ E gata! răspunsei eu, simţind că mă clatin. ³ Atunci grăbeşte-te să-l duci jos, altfel din pricina ta o să pierdem trenul! M-am lăsat în voia soartei, căci mi se părea c-ar fi zadarnic să mai lupt împotriva ei. Am urcat din nou în camera mea, şi, dând drumul geamantanului să se rostogolească pe treptele scării, m -am luat şi eu pe urma lui. Œ În clipa aceea, unchiul meu tocmai trecea în mâinile lui Grau ben frâiele casei. Şi o făcea cu toată solemnitatea! Frumoasa mea irlandeză îşi păstra liniştea obişnuită. Îşi îmbrăţişa tutorele, dar nu putu să-şi reţină o lacrimă în clipa când îmi atinse obrazul cu buzele ei dulci. ³ Grauben! am exclamat eu, gâtuit de emoţie. ³ Du-te, scumpul meu Axel, du-te îmi spuse ea; îţi laşi acasă logodnica, dar la înapoiere te va aştepta soţia. Am strâns-o în braţe şi m-am urcat în trăsură. Martha şi Grauben ne adresară un ultim adio din pragul uşii. Apoi, cei doi cai, stârniţi de chiotul vizitiului, porniră în galop pe şoseaua Altona. Ñ Altona, o adevărată periferie a Hamburgului, e punctul terminus al liniei ferate care vine dinspre Kiel şi care trebuia să ne ducă spre ţărmurile Beltului. Nu trecuseră nici douăzeci de minute şi am intrat în ţinutul Holstein. La ora şase şi jumătate, trăsura se opri în faţa gării; numeroasele colete ale unchiului meu, toate acele voluminoase baloturi, fură de îndată descărcate, transportate, cîntărite, etichetate şi încărcate din nou în vagonul de bagaje, iar la ora şapte şedeam unul în faţa altuia în acelaşi Ñ u compartiment. Se auzi deodată şuieratul locomotivei şi trenul se puse în mişcare. Mă resemnasem oare ? încă nu. Totuşi, aerul proaspăt al dimineţii şi schimbarea continuă a peisaj ului, din pricina vitezei cu care mergea trenul, mă distrăgeau de la preocupările mele. Cât despre gândurile profesorului, cu siguranţă că o luau cu mult înainte acestui tren, care mergea mult prea încet faţă de nerăbdarea lui. Eram singuri în vagon, dar nu schimbam o vorbă. Din când în când unchiul meu îşi cerceta buzunarele şi geanta de voiaj cu o minuţioasă atenţie. Am tras cu ochiul şi mi-am dat seama că nu-i lipsea nici unul din lucrurile care-i erau necesare pentru a îndeplini ceea ce proiectase. Printre altele, am zărit o foaie de hârtie împăturită cu grijă, care purta antetul Legaţiei daneze şi avea semnătura domnului Christiensen, consul la Hamburg şi bun prieten al unchiului meu. Ea trebuia să ne ajute la Copenhaga ca să putem obţine mai uşor re comandările necesare către guvernatorul Islandei. Am mai zărit de asemenea şi faimosul document, ascuns ca un obiect de mare preţ în cea mai secretă despărţitură a portofelului. L -am blestemat din toată inima, şi am început din nou să privesc ţinutul prin care treceam. Era o nesfârşită înlănţuire de câmpii, fără cel mai mic farmec, monotone, pline de nămol, dar îndeajuns de fertile: un ţinut foarte propice pentru aşezarea unei reţele feroviare şi adecvat liniilor drepte, atât de căutate de companiile de c ăi ferate. Dar această monotonie n-a avut timp să mă obosească fiindcă, după trei ore de la plecare, trenul se opri la Kiel, la doi paşi de mare. Cum bagajele noastre fuseseră înregistrate pentru Copenhaga, n -a trebuit să se ocupe nimeni de ele. Cu toate acestea, profesorul le urmări cu o privire îngrijorată în tot timpul cât dură transportul lor pe vapor. De pe punte dispărură repede în fundul calei. De zorit ce fusese, unchiul meu calculase atât de bine orele de legătură dintre tren şi vapor, încât ne mai rămase o zi întreagă până la plecare. Vaporul J nu pornea la drum decât la miezul nopţii. Această nefericită împrejurare declanşă nouă ore de înfrigurată nelinişte, răstimp în care irascibilul călător trimise la toţi dracii administraţia vapoare lor şi a căilor ferate şi guvernele care tolerau asemenea abuzuri. Ba, mai mult chiar, a trebuit să-i ţin isonul când l-a luat la rost pe căpitanul vaporului J. Voia, nici mai mult nici mai puţin, să-l silească pe căpitan să pună imediat sub presiune vaporul, fără a pierde nici o clipă. Dar căpitanul ridică din umeri şi-l trimise la plimbare! La Kiel, ca în orice altă parte a lumii, trebuia să -ţi petreci într-un fel ziua... Şi ne-am irosit-o plimbându-ne pe malurile înverzite ale golfului, în fundul căruia se ridica orăşelul, parcurgând pădurile dese ce -i dădeau înfăţişarea unui cuib pitulat într-un mănunchi de ramuri şi admirând vilele care aveau fiecare micul lor bazin pentru băi reci. Şi -n chipul acesta, alergând şi bombănind, am colindat Kielul p ână la ora zece seara. Când ne-am urcat pe bord, ocupându-ne cele două paturi aşezate unul deasupra celuilalt în singura cabină existentă pe vas, rotocoalele de ÿ fum ale J se desfăşurau spre cer, iar puntea se cutremura de duduitul înfundat al maşinilor. La zece şi un sfert, ancorele au fost ridicate şi vaporul a început să alunece cu repeziciune pe apele întunecoase ale Marelui Belt. Noaptea părea de pâclă şi vântul sufla cu tărie. Marea era agitată. Câtva timp se mai zăriră în întuneric focurile de pe coastă, iar mai apoi, undeva, un far străluci deasupra valurilor. Doar atâta mi -a rămas în minte din această primă călătorie pe mare. A doua zi, pe la ora şapte dimineaţa, am debarcat la Korsor, un orăşel aşezat pe coasta apuseană a ţinutului Seela nd. Şi-n cea mai mare grabă ne- am suit într-un tren, care ne purtă printr-un ţinut la fel de neted ca şi câmpiile Holsteinului. Mai aveam trei ore de călătorie până să ajungem în capitala Danemarcei. Unchiul meu nu închisese ochii toată noaptea. În nerăbd area sa, cred că ar fi fost în stare să împingă vaporul cu picioarele. La un moment dat, el zări fâşia luminoasă a mării. ³ Sundul! strigă el. La stânga noastră se înălţa o clădire mare, care semăna cu un spital. ³ E un ospiciu de nebuni, ne lămuri unul din tovarăşii noştri de drum. ÅEi, mă gândii eu, iată un loc unde ar trebui să ne sfârşim zilele! Oricât de mare e spitalul ăsta, îmi pare că -i prea mic pentru a cuprinde toată nebunia profesorului Lidenbrock!µ... în sfârşit, la zece dimineaţa, am pus pi ciorul în Copenhaga. Am încărcat bagajele într-o trăsură şi am tras la hotelul Phoenix, situat în cartierul Bred-Gale. Drumul până acolo a durat o jumătate de oră, căci gara e departe, afară din oraş. Unchiul meu n-avu răbdare să se dichisească şi mă trase după el. Portarul hotelului vorbea germana şi engleza, dar profesorul, ca un poliglot ce era, îl întrebă într-o daneză corectă, şi tot în daneză îi răspunse şi acest personaj, lămurindu -l unde se află Muzeul de antichităţi al Nordului. Directorul acestei ciudate instituţii, unde se găsesc îngrămădite comori de artă nenumărate, după care s -ar fi putut reconstitui istoria Danemarcei, studiindu-se vechile sale arme de piatră, cupele şi bijuteriile sale, era un savant. Domnul profesor Thomson ³ căci aşa se numea ³ era prietenul consulului danez din Hamburg. Unchiul meu avea pentru el o călduroasă scrisoare de recomandaţie. îndeobşte se ştie că un savant primeşte destul de rău pe un alt savant. Dar, de astă dată, lucrurile se întâmplară cu totul altfel. Domnul Thomson se arătă a fi un om foarte îndatoritor şi făcu o primire cordială nu numai profesorului Lidenbrock, ci chiar şi nepotului său. Nu e nevoie să mai spun că amândoi am păstrat cel mai strict secret, faţă de binevoitorul director al muzeului. Şi l-am făcut să creadă că voiam pur şi simplu să vizităm Islanda ca amatori dezinteresaţi. Domnul Thomson s-a pus cu totul la dispoziţia noastră, şi-n cea mai mare grabă a mers chiar cu noi pe chei, pentru a găsi un vas gata de plecare. ÿ| În sinea mea speram că m ijloacele de transport vor lipsi cu desăvârşire, dar m-am înşelat. O mică goeletă daneză, 9 , trebuia să ridice pânzele la 2 iunie, pornind spre Reykjavik. Căpitanul, domnul Bjarne, se afla chiar pe bord. De bucurie, viitorul său pasager îi strânse c u atâta putere mâinile, că era gata să i le frângă. Omul acesta cumsecade rămase cam mirat de un asemenea gest. La drept vorbind, găsea că -i un lucru foarte normal să meargă în Islanda, de vreme ce asta era meseria lui. Unchiul meu găsea însă că lucrul ace sta-i sublim. Demnul căpitan profită de acest entuziasm, ca să ne ceară un preţ dublu pentru călătorie. Dar noi nu ne -am uitat la asta. ³ Marţi, la şapte dimineaţa, să fiţi pe bord, ne -a spus domnul Bjarne, după ce băgă în buzunar un teanc respectabil de d olari. I-am mulţumit domnului Thomson pentru grija pe care o arătase faţă de noi şi ne-am întors la hotelul Phoenix. ³ Straşnic! Totul merge straşnic de bine! repeta unchiul meu. Mare noroc am avut c-am găsit gata de plecare corabia asta! Acu' hai să mânc ăm şi apoi vom merge să vizităm oraşul. Ne-am dus la Kongens-Nye-Torw, o piaţă în formă neregulată, unde se află un post păzit de două tunuri în poziţie de tragere, dar care -s atît de vechi că nu sperie pe nimeni. în apropiere, la numărul. 5, era un resta urant francez, o ospătărie ţinută de un bucătar pe nume Vincent; am mâncat îndeajuns de bine pentru preţul modest de patru mărci de persoană. Apoi am simţit o bucurie copilărească să colind oraşul; unchiul se lăsă în voia mea, urmându-mă la pas, dar, la drept vorbind, nu dădu atenţie la nimic, nici palatului regal, care nu era cine ştie ce, nici frumosului pod din secolul al şaptesprezecelea, care se arcuieşte peste canal, chiar în faţa muzeului, nici uriaşului cenotaf1 al lui Torwaldsen, împodobit cu îngrozitoare picturi murale şi care cuprinde în interior operele acestui sculptor statuar, nici castelului Rosenborg, ca o cutie de bomboane, aşezat într-un parc destul de drăguţ, nici minunatei clădiri a Bursei, în stilul Renaşterii, nici clopotniţei formată din cozile înlănţuite a patru dragoni de bronz, şi nici marilor mori de pe meterezuri, ale căror aripi uriaşe se umflau ca pânzele unei corăbii în bătaia vântului ce venea dinspre mare. Ce încântătoare plimbări aş fi făcut spre port, în tovărăşia frumoas ei mele irlandeze! Nu ne -am mai fi săturat privind vasele cu două punţi şi fregatele care dormeau liniştite sub învelitoarele lor roşii, şi am fi tot mers pe malurile înverzite ale strâmtorii, prin desişurile umbroase în mijlocul cărora stă pitită citadela ale cărei tunuri îşi întind gâturile negre printre ramurile de soc şi de sălcii! Dar vai, biata mea Grauben era acum atât de departe! Oare puteam spera s-o mai revăd vreodată? Unchiul meu, care nu dădea nici o atenţie acestor privelişti încântătoare, se opri deodată, atras peste măsură de o clopotniţă care -şi înălţa silueta în insula Amak, cartierul sud -vestic al Copenhagăi. 1 $ ( ÿ Mi-a poruncit să-mi îndrept paşii în această direcţie; ne -am îmbarcat pe un vaporaş cu aburi, care făcea cursele pe canaluri şi, î n câteva minute, am acostat la cheiul Dock -Yard. După ce am străbătut câteva străzi înguste, unde ne -a fost dat să vedem nişte ocnaşi, îmbrăcaţi în pantaloni pe jumătate galbeni, pe jumătate cenuşii, care munceau sub bâtele păzitorilor, am ajuns în faţa b isericii Vor- Frelsers. Această biserică n -avea nimic deosebit. Dar clopotniţa ei destul de înaltă atrăsese atenţia profesorului şi iată din ce pricină: începând de la platformă, o scară circulară exterioară îi înconjura săgeata, desfăşurându -şi spiralele către cer. ³ Hai să urcăm! mi-a spus unchiul, ³ Dar dacă ne vine ameţeală? am obiectat eu. ³ Cu atât mai mult; trebuie să ne obişnuim. ³ Totuşi... ³ Hai, grăbeşte-te că n-avem vreme de pierdut! Trebuia să-l ascult. Un gardian, care locuia în partea cealalt ă a străzii, ne dădu o cheie şi urcuşul începu. Unchiul mi -a luat-o înainte, cu pasul sprinten. îl urmam cu groază, căci mi se învârtea capul, să -mi plângi de milă, nu altceva. N-aveam nici îndrăzneala vulturilor şi nici nervii lor tari. Cât timp am urcat în interiorul clopotniţei, totul a mers cum a mers, dar după o sută cincizeci de trepte, când am ajuns la platformă şi aerul m -a izbit drept în faţă, am înţeles că acum vine partea cea mai grea a urcuşului. Şi într-adevăr, de aici începea scara aeriană, sprijinită numai de o rampă şubredă şi ale cărei trepte, din ce în ce mai înguste, păreau că urcă spre infinit. ³ N-o să pot urca niciodată! am exclamat eu. ³ Nu cumva eşti fricos? Urcă! Urcă odată, mă îndemna, necruţător, profesorul. A trebuit să-l urmez, agăţându-mă de ce întâlneam în cale, ca să nu cad. Aerul mă ameţea; simţeam cum oscilează clopotniţa în bătaia vântului. De teamă, mi se muiaseră picioarele şi începusem să urc în genunchi, apoi pe burtă. La un moment dat am închis ochii, căci simţeam cu m mă cuprinde ameţeala din pricina înălţimii. În cele din urmă, însă, mai mult târât de unchiul meu, am ajuns lângă sfera de metal din vârful clopotniţei. ³ Priveşte, mi-a spus el, priveşte cu atenţie, trebuie să te deprinzi cu prăpăstiile, trebuie să iei lecţii de înălţime. Am făcut ochii mari. Jos, casele se zăreau mici de tot şi turtite, de parcă s-ar fi zdrobit în cădere, pierzându-se într-o ceaţă fumurie. Pe deasupra capului meu treceau nori despletiţi şi, printr-un curios fenomen optic, mi se părea că aceştia stau pe loc, în timp ce clopotniţa, sfera de metal şi cu mine ne roteam în spaţiu cu o viteză fantastică, în zare, de -o parte se întindea câmpia înverzită, iar de alta, marea, care strălucea viu în bătaia razelor de soare. ÿÿ Strâmtoarea Sundului se întindea până la promontoriul înalt al Elsenorului, desfăşurându-şi câteva pânze albe, adevărate aripi de goeland 1, iar în ceaţa dinspre răsărit se ondulau coastele abia estompate ale Suediei. Toată această imensitate mi se învârtea în faţa ochilor şi m ă ameţea. Totuşi a trebuit să mă ridic, să stau drept şi să privesc. Prima mea lecţie împotriva ameţelii a durat nu mai puţin de o oră. Când în cele din urmă îmi fu îngăduit să cobor şi să ating cu piciorul pavajul solid al străzilor, mă cocârjasem de tot. ³ Mâine urcăm din nou, îmi spuse profesorul. Şi într-adevăr, cinci zile în şir am repetat acest exerciţiu împotriva ameţelii şi, vrând-nevrând, mărturisesc că am făcut progrese simţitoare în arta de a contempla priveliştile de la înălţime. Sosi şi ziua plecării. Încă din ajun, binevoitorul domn Thomson ne adusese stăruitoare scrisori de recomandaţie pentru baronul Trampe, guvernatorul Islandei, pentru domnul Pictursson, ajutorul episcopului, şi pentru domnul Finsen, primarul oraşului Reykjavik. La rându-i, unchiul meu îi mulţumi cu cele mai călduroase strângeri de mână. În ziua de două, la ora şase dimineaţa, preţioasele noastre bagaje fură urcate pe bordul 9 . Căpitanul ne conduse la nişte cabine destul de strâmte şi aşezate sub un fel d e streaşină. ³ Avem vânt favorabil ? întrebă unchiul meu. ³ Excelent, răspunse căpitanul Bjarne; un vânt dinspre sud -est. Ieşim din Sund în larg, cu toate pânzele sus Câteva minute mai târziu, goeleta se pregăti să -şi înalţe mizena, brigantina, cabasul catargului şi papagalul şi ieşi din strâmtoare cu pânzele umflate în vânt. După o oră capitala Danemarcei părea că se scufundă în valurile îndepărtate, iar 9 aluneca pe lângă coasta Elsenorului. În starea de nervozitate în care mă aflam, aşteptam să zăresc dintr-o clipă într-alta umbra lui Hamlet rătăcind pe terasa legendară. ÅSublim nebun, mi-am spus, fără-ndoială că tu ne-ai aproba! Ba poate că ai merge chiar cu noi, până în centrul Pământului, ca să găseşti o soluţie veşnicei tale îndoieli!µ Dar pe străvechile ziduri nu apăru nimic. De altfel, castelul este mult mai tânăr decât eroicul prinţ al Danemarcei. El serveşte astăzi drept locuinţă, ce-i drept somptuoasă, omului care stă de pază la această Strâmtoare a Sundului, prin care trec în fiecare an 15000 de vase aparţinând tuturor naţiunilor. 1 ) ! ÿº În curând, castelul din Krongborg se pierdu în ceaţă, şi după puţin dispăru şi turnul Helsinborg, care se înălţa pe ţărmul suedez. De astă dată, goeleta se aplecă uşor spre briza care bătea dinspre Strâmtoa rea Cattegat. 9 era o foarte bună corabie cu pânze, dar de la un asemenea vas nu ştii niciodată la ce să te aştepţi. Ea transporta la Reykjavik cărbuni, articole de menaj, vase, îmbrăcăminte de lână şi o încărcătură de grâu. Echipajul se compunea din cinci danezi, care erau de ajuns ca s-o manevreze. ³ Cât o să dureze călătoria ? îl întrebă unchiul meu pe căpitan. ³ Vreo zece zile, dacă nu ne întâmpină vânturile dinspre sud -vest în Strâmtorile Feroe. ³ Dar, în sfârşit, cum să vă spun, s -ar putea întâmpla să se producă şi întârzieri foarte mari? ³ Nu, domnule Lidenbrock; fiţi liniştit, vom ajunge la timp. Spre seară, goeleta ocoli Capul Skagen pe la capătul nordic al Danemarcei, traversă în timpul nopţii şi Strâmtoarea Skager-Rak, atinse extremitatea Norvegiei pe la Capul Lindness şi intră în Marea Nordului. După două zile am putut vedea coastele Scoţiei aproape de înălţimile de la Peterheade, şi de aici 9 se îndreptă spre Feroe, trecând printre Insulele Orcade şi Seethland. În curând, goeleta noastră fu încolţită de valurile puternice ale Atlanticului; ea trebui să navigheze în zig -zag, pentru a ocoli vântul care bătea dinspre nord şi, cu mare greutate, atinse Insulele Feroe. În ziua de 8, căpitanul recunoscu insula Myganness, situată la extremitatea cea mai de răsărit a acestor insule, şi chiar din acel moment îndreptă goeleta spre Capul Portland, situat pe coasta meridională a Islandei. Trecerea oceanului s -a făcut fără vreun accident mai însemnat. Eu am suportat destul de bine toate toanel e şi încercările mării; în schimb, unchiul meu, spre marea lui deznădejde şi spre şi mai marea lui ruşine, a fost mereu bolnav. Din această cauză n-a putut să-l descoase pe căpitanul Bjarne asupra muntelui Sneffels, asupra mijloacelor de comunicaţie sau a posibilităţilor de transport, ci a trebuit să amâne aceste explicaţii până în momentul sosirii, petrecându-şi tot timpul în cabina ale cărei încheieturi trosneau din pricina tangajului puternic al vasului. Şi se cuvine să mărturisesc că -şi merita oarecum soarta. În ziua de 11 am ajuns în dreptul Capului Portland. Timpul senin ne îngăduia să zărim Myrdals Yokul, vulcan care domina tot peisajul. Capul era alcătuit dintr-o stâncă tristă şi singuratică, cu povârnişuri repezi, înfiptă de - a dreptul într-un ţărm nisipos. 9 se ţinea departe de coastă şi luneca spre vest, urmărită de numeroase cârduri de balene şi rechini. În curând apăru o stâncă imensă, străpunsă dintr-o parte în alta şi de care valurile spumoase ale mării se loveau cu furie. Erau Insulele Westman care păreau că ieşiseră din ocean, ca o semănătură de stânci pe o câmpie lichidă. Din această clipă, goeleta îşi ÿl luă viteză, pentru a ocoli, la distanţa cuvenită, Capul Reykjaness, care formează vârful occidental al Islandei. Cum marea era foarte agitată, unchiul meu n-a putut să se urce pe punte, pentru a admira în voie aceste coaste zdrenţuite, bătute de vânturile dinspre sud-vest. După patruzeci şi opt de ore, goeleta reuşi să se smulgă din mijlocul unei furtuni care o silise să gonească cu p ânzele strânse şi cârmaciul reperă spre răsărit baliza care marca vârful Capului Skagen, ale cărui stânci periculoase se prelungesc trecând pe lângă insule pe o mare distanţă. Pe bord veni un pilot islandez şi, după trei ore, 9 ancora în apele Golfului Faxa, în dreptul oraşului Reykjavik. Profesorul putu, în sfârşit, să iasă din cabina sa, puţin palid, puţin slăbit, dar plin de entuziasm şi cu o privire în care se citea satisfacţia. Toată populaţia oraşului se strânsese pe chei, deoarece era foarte interesată să asiste la sosirea unui vas care aducea mărfuri pentru fiecare. Unchiul meu se grăbea să părăsească închisoarea sa plutitoare, ca să nu spunem spitalul său. Dar mai înainte de-a părăsi puntea goeletei, el mă trase spre prova şi, întinzând degetul înspre partea nordică a golfului, îmi arătă un munte înalt, cu două vârfuri, un con dublu, acoperit de zăpezi eterne. ³ Iată Sneffelsul! strigă el. Sneffelsul! Apoi îmi recomandă, cu un gest, să păstrez cu sfinţenie secretul şi coborî în barca ce-l aştepta. L-am urmat şi în curând am pus piciorul pe pământul Islandei. Mai întâi ne-a întâmpinat un om foarte arătos şi îmbrăcat într -o uniformă de general. De fapt, nu era decât un simplu magistrat, guvernatorul insulei, domnul baron Trampe în persoană. Profesorul îl recunoscu dintr-o ochire. Îi dădu scrisorile din Copenhaga şi imediat se încinse între ei o scurtă discuţie în limba daneză, la care eu ³ e lesne de înţeles ³ rămăsei absolut străin. După această primă întrevedere, baronul Trampe se puse în î ntregime la dispoziţia profesorului Lidenbrock. Unchiul meu fu de asemenea primit cu multă amabilitate şi de primar, domnul Finsen, care arăta la fel de milităros ca şi guvernatorul, datorită uniformei, dar care era la fel de paşnic, atât prin temperament ul cât şi prin felul său de comportare... Pe ajutorul episcopului, domnul Pictursson, nu l -am găsit acasă; era plecat într-o inspecţie episcopală în nordul ţinutului, aşa că a trebuit să renunţăm deocamdată de a-i fi prezentaţi. În schimb, am făcut cunoştinţă cu domnul Fridriksson, profesor de ştiinţe naturale la şcoala din Reykjavik, un om fermecător şi al cărui concurs ne -a fost foarte preţios. Acest modest savant, care nu vorbea decât islandeza şi latina, veni să -şi ofere serviciile în limba lui Horaţiu şi dintru început am simţit că eram făcuţi pentru a ne înţelege. De altfel, a fost singura persoană cu care am putut discuta pe îndelete în timpul şederii mele în Islanda. Din cele trei încăperi care alcătuiau locuinţa sa, acest om minunat ne puse la dispoziţie două camere şi în curând ne-am văzut instalaţi cu toată sumedenia de bagaje, care au cam uimit pe locuitorii oraşului Reykjavik. ÿè ³ Ei, Axel, începu unchiul meu, ce -a fost mai greu a trecut! ³ Cum,ce a fost mai greu?! strigai eu. ³ Desigur, căci acum nu ne mai rămâne decât să coborâm. ³ Dacă o iei aşa, ai dreptate; dar, în sfârşit, după ce vom fi coborât, îmi închipui că va trebui să urcăm iarăşi... ³ Oh, de asta n-am grijă! Haide, căci n-avem timp de pierdut. Eu mă duc la bibliotecă. Poate mai găses c ceva manuscrise de ale lui Saknussemm, pe care m-aş bucura să le consult. ³ Atunci, eu mă duc să vizitez oraşul. Nu vii şi dumneata ? ³ O, asta mă interesează mai puţin! Ceea ce mă atrage în Islanda nu se află deasupra pământului, ci dedesubt... Am ieşit, hoinărind la voia întâmplării. Dar ca să te rătăceşti pe cele două străzi ale Reykjavikului era un lucru destul de greu, aşa că n-am mai fost silit să întreb pe unde e drumul folosind limbajul gesturilor, care te expune la destule neplăceri. Oraşul se înşira de-a lungul coastei, între două coline, pe un teren îndeajuns de jos şi plin de mlaştini. O imensă masă de lavă topită îl acoperă dintr-o parte şi coboară spre mare, în terase destul de dulci, în celălalt capăt se întinde vastul Golf Faxa, mărginit la miazănoapte de uriaşul gheţar Sneffels. În port nu era ancorată decît 9 . De obicei, vasele de pescuit engleze şi franceze poposesc în larg; dar acum se aflau pe coastele răsăritene ale insulei, căci era tocmai vremea pescuitului. Cea mai lungă dintre cele două străzi ale Reykjavikului e paralelă cu ţărmul şi aici locuiesc negustorii şi precupeţii, în nişte cabane de lemn, construite din bârne roşii, aşezate orizontal. Cealaltă stradă, situată mai spre vest, se îndreaptă spre un mic lac aflat între casele episcopului şi ale altor persoane de seamă care n -au nimic de-a face cu negoţul. Colindând aceste locuri posomorâte şi triste, am zărit pe ici, pe colo câte un petic de iarbă decolorată, de parcă ar fi fost un covor vechi de lînă, uzat de atâta întrebuinţare. Ba, am dat şi peste un soi de livadă cu zarzavaturi. Cartofii, varza sau salata ar fi putut să încapă foarte bine pe o masă de pitici. Câteva micşunele palide încercau de asemenea să soarbă, avide, puţin soare. Către mijlocul străzii, am dat de un cimitir înconjurat de un zid de pământ şi în care era loc berechet. Apoi am mai făcut câţiva paşi şi am ajuns la casa guvernatorului, o cocioabă în comparaţie cu primăria din Hamburg, dar un adevărat palat faţă de colibele populaţiei islandeze. Între micul lac şi oraş se înălţa biserica, clădită în stil protestant şi construită din pietre calcinate, care se extrag chiar din adâncul vulcanilor. Clădirea avea acoperişul de ţigle roşii şi când sufla vântul puternic dinspre apus, nu mai încape îndoială că ţiglele se împrăştiau în toate direcţiile, spre marele regret al credincioşilor. Ceva mai departe, pe un mic deal, am zărit şcoala comunală; de la gazda noastră am aflat mai târziu că acolo se învaţă ebraica, engleza, franceza şi daneza, patru limbi din care, spre ruşinea mea, nu cunoşteam nici o iotă. Dintre cei patruzeci de elevi, pe care -i număra acest mic colegiu, ÿŒ cu siguranţă că aş fi fost coada cozii şi nu s -ar fi găsit nimeni să mă socotească demn de a dormi cu ei în acel soi de dulapuri cu dou ă despărţituri, unde o fiinţă plăpândă s -ar sufoca încă din prima noapte. În trei ore am vizitat nu numai oraşul, ci şi împrejurimile. Aspectul general era ciudat de trist: oriunde -ţi aruncai ochii, nu vedeai nici un arbore, nici o vegetaţie. Pretutindeni întâlneai numai colţii ascuţiţi ai rocilor vulcanice. Colibele islandeze sunt făcute din pământ şi turbă şi au pereţii înclinaţi spre interior. Parcă ar fi nişte acoperişuri aşezate de -a dreptul pe pământ. Numai că aceste acoperişuri sunt nişte livezi de stul de rodnice... Datorită căldurii din locuinţe, iarba creşte aici destul de bine, iar când vine vremea, e cosită cu multă grijă. De nu s-ar proceda aşa, animalele domestice ar paşte chiar pe aceste locuri înverzite!... În timpul plimbării mele, am întâ lnit puţini localnici. La întoarcere, am luat-o pe strada comercială; aici am văzut că cea mai mare parte a populaţiei era ocupată cu uscarea, sărarea şi încărcatul morunilor, cel mai însemnat articol de export. Bărbaţii păreau zdraveni, dar greoi, blonzi, aducând cu nemţii, cu privirea visătoare, simţindu -se oarecum în afara omenirii, bieţi exilaţi, izgoniţi pe acest pământ îngheţat, pe care s -ar fi cuvenit ca natura să-i înzestreze cu însuşirile eschimoşilor de vreme ce îi osândea să trăiască la hotarul c ercului polar! Am aşteptat în zadar să surprind un zâmbet pe faţa lor: când se întâmpla câteodată să râdă, râdeau printr-un soi de contractare involuntară a muşchilor feţei, dar de zâmbit nu zâmbeau niciodată. Purtau o bluză dintr-o ţesătură groasă de lână neagră, cunoscută în ţările scandinave sub numele de 6, o pălărie cu boruri mari, nişte pantaloni cu vipuşcă roşie şi -o bucată de piele îndoită în chip de încălţăminte. Femeile, cu înfăţişare tristă şi resemnată, aveau trăsături îndeajuns de plăcute, dar fără nici o expresie; erau îmbrăcate cu o bluză şi o fustă de 6 de culoare închisă; fetele purtau cozile împletite pe cap şi deasupra acestei pieptănături se afla o mică bonetă de tricou cafenie, iar nevestele erau îmbrobodite cu o basma colora tă peste care se înălţa o coafa de pânză albă. După o plimbare plăcută, m-am întors la locuinţa domnului Fridriksson, unde l-am găsit pe unchiul meu stând de vorbă cu gazda. ÿÑ Masa era gata. Profesorul Lidenbrock înghiţi cu lăcomie toată mâncarea, căci dieta la care fusese supus fără voie pe vapor îi transformase stomacul într-o prăpastie fără fund. Bucatele acestea, pregătite mai mult după bucătăria daneză decât după cea islandeză, n -aveau nimic deosebit, dar gazda noastră, mai curând islandeză decât daneză, îmi reaminti de eroii ospitalităţii antice. Şi ne simţeam acasă la el mai bine chiar decât el însuşi. Conversaţia a decurs în limba islandeză, pe care unchiul meu o amesteca cu germana, iar domnul Fridriksson cu latina, pentru ca s ă pot înţelege şi eu despre ce -i vorba, şi se învârtea în jurul unor chestiuni ştiinţifice, cum şade bine unor savanţi. Dar profesorul Lidenbrock păstra o rezervă exagerată şi, la fiecare cuvânt, citeam în ochii săi recomandarea ce mi-o făcea ca nu cumva să divulg secretul proiectelor noastre. La început, domnul Fridriksson aduse vorba despre cercetările unchiului meu la biblioteca oraşului. ³ Ei, biblioteca dumneavoastră! exclamă profesorul. N -are decât cărţi desperecheate, pe nişte rafturi aproape goale! ... ³ Cum ? îi răspunse domnul Fridriksson, dar noi avem peste 8000 de volume şi o mare parte din ele sunt cărţi preţioase şi rare; ba, unele lucrări sunt scrise în vechea limbă scandinavă. Şi nu lipsesc nici noutăţile, căci Copenhaga ne aprovizionează anual ³ Şi unde sunt aceste 8000 de volumme ? Că eu nu le -am prea văzut!.. ³ O, domnule Lidenbrock, sunt răspândite în toată ţara! în bătrâna noastră insulă de gheaţă, oamenii au gustul studiului! Nu există fermier sau un pescar să nu ştie carte şi să nu cite ască. Nu-i oare bine ca toate cărţile astea, în loc să mucegăiască îndărătul unui grilaj de fier, departe de privirile curioase ale cititorilor, să se uzeze de prea mult citit? Ele trec din mână în mână, sunt răsfoite, citite şi recitite şi adeseori nu se întorc în rafturile lor decât după vreun an sau doi ³ Bine, bine, da' până atunci ce fac străinii?!... întrebă unchiul meu cu oarecare supărare. ³ Ce să facă ? Străinii nu-şi au la ei acasă bibliotecile lor ? Şi -apoi, principalul lucru e să dăm ţăranilor noştri posibilitatea de a se instrui. Cum v-am mai spus, islandezii au în sânge setea de învăţătură. De altfel, în 1816, noi am fondat o societate literară care merge bine şi azi. Şi nu puţini sunt savanţii străini care socotesc că -i o cinste să facă parte din ea. Această societate publică nenumărate cărţi destinate educaţiei compatrioţilor noştri şi aduce ţării reale servicii. Dacă aţi accepta să vă număraţi printre membrii corespondenţi ai societăţii noastre, să ştiţi, domnule Lidenbrock, că ne -aţi face o deosebită plăcere. Deşi făcea parte din vreo sută de societăţi ştiinţifice, unchiul meu primi invitaţia cu o amabilitate de care domnul Fridriksson fu de -a dreptul mişcat. ³ Acum, reluă el, vă rog să -mi spuneţi ce cărţi speraţi să găsiţi în biblioteca noastră, căci s-ar putea să vă dau chiar eu unele lămuriri. ÿu Îl priveam pe unchiul meu cu coada ochiului. Şovăia să răspundă, întrebarea islandezului era în strânsă legătură cu proiectele sale. Totuşi, după câteva momente de gândire, se hotărî să vorbească: ³ Domnule Fridriksson, spuse el, aş vrea să ştiu dacă printre lucrările vechi nu aveţi vreuna scrisă de Arne Saknussemm. ³ Arne Saknussemm ? răspunse profesorul din Reykjavik. Vă referiţi la acel savant din secolul al XVI -lea, care a fost un mare naturalist, un mare alchimist şi un tot atât de ilustru călător? ³ Întocmai. ³ Una din gloriile literaturii şi ştiinţei islandeze? ³ Precum spuneţi. ³ Cel mai de seamă om dintre toţi? ³ Sunt de acord. ³ Şi a cărui îndrăzneală era la înălţimea geniului său? ³ Văd că-l cunoaşteţi foarte bine. Unchiul meu nu-şi mai încăpea în piele de bucurie auzind că i se vorbeşte astfel despre eroul său. Îl mânca din ochi pe domnul Fridriksson. ³ Dar lucrările sale? întrebă el. ³ Ah, lucrările sale! Din păcate nu le avem. ³ Cum, tocmai în Islanda ? ³ Nu-s nici în Islanda şi nici în altă parte. ³ Şi din ce pricină ? ³ Pentru că Arne Saknussemm a fost persecutat ca eretic, şi, în 1573, lucrările sale au fost arse la Copenhaga de mâna călăului. ³ Foarte bine! Straşnic! strigă unchiul me u, spre marea indignare a profesorului islandez. ³ Cum?! făcu acesta. ³ Ei da! Acu' totul se explică, totul se înlănţuieşte, totul e limpede, şi înţeleg de ce Saknussemm, pus la index şi silit să -şi ascundă tot mereu descoperirile sale geniale, a trebuit s ă-şi camufleze într-o criptogramă complicată secretul... ³ Despre ce secret vorbiţi? întrebă repede domnul Fridriksson. ³ Un secret care... despre care... se bâlbâi unchiul meu. ³ Aveţi cumva vreun document de -al lui? reluă gazda noastră. ³ Nu... Făceam numai o presupunere. ³ Aha, înţeleg!... răspunse domnul Fridriksson care, văzând tulburarea unchiului meu, avu bunul simţ de a nu mai insista. Sper, adăugă el, că nu veţi părăsi insula noastră fără a -i cerceta bogăţiile mineralogice ? ³ Desigur, se grăbi unchiul meu să-i răspundă, dar eu vin cam târziu; probabil că mulţi alţi savanţi au trecut înaintea mea pe aici... ³ Da, domnule Lidenbrock; lucrările domnilor Olafsen şi Povelsen, executate din ordinul regelui, studiile lui Troil, misiunea ştiinţifică a domnilor Gaimard şi Robert pe bordul vasului francez La Recherche 1 şi, acum, în urmă, observaţiunile unor savanţi îmbarcaţi pe fregata La Reine - 1 * |Ñl + , - . ! / 0 ! 1 2 º Hortense au contribuit foarte mult la cunoaşterea Islandei. Dar, vă rog să mă credeţi, mai sunt încă multe de făcut. ³ Sunteţi sigur? întrebă unchiul meu cu un aer nevinovat, străduindu-se să-şi potolească strălucirea ochilor. ³ Absolut sigur! Câţi munţi, câţi gheţari, câţi vulcani puţin cunoscuţi nu -şi aşteaptă cercetătorii!... Nu mai departe decât acest munte care se înalţă la orizont. Priviţi-l! E Sneffelsul. ³ Ah! făcu unchiul meu. Sneffelsul? ³ Da, unul din vulcanii cei mai curioşi şi al cărui crater este foarte rar vizitat. ³ E stins ? ³ Da, e stins de mai bine de 500 de ani. ³ Ei bine, răspunse unchiul meu, abia s tăpânindu-se să nu sară în sus de bucurie, vreau să-mi încep studiile geologice cu acest Seffel... Fessell... cum spuneaţi că se numeşte? ³ Sneffels, îl corectă minunatul domn Fridriksson. Acest crâmpei de conversaţie, susţinut în latineşte, l -am înţeles în întregime, şi abia puteam să-mi ţin râsul, văzându-l pe unchiul meu, care nu-şi mai încăpea în piele de satisfacţie, cum încerca să ia o mutră nevinovată, ce semăna cu rânjetul unui diavol bătrân. ³ Da, da! Cuvintele dumneavoastră m-au convins! reluă el. Vom încerca să ne urcăm pe acest Sneffels, şi poate chiar să -i studiem craterul! ³ Îmi pare foarte rău, răspunse domnul Fridriksson, că ocupaţiile mele nu - mi permit să lipsesc nici o clipă, căci altfel v -aş fi însoţit cu plăcere, spre propriul meu folos. ³ Oh, nu, nu! răspunse repede unchiul meu. Nu vrem să stingherim pe nimeni, domnule Fridriksson; vă mulţumim din toată inima. Prezenţa unui om de ştiinţă ca dumneavoastră ne -ar fi fost foarte utilă, dar dacă nu vă îngăduie îndatoririle profesionale... Îmi place să cred că -n nevinovăţia sufletului său islandez, gazda noastră n-a înţeles câtuşi de puţin ironiile răutăcioase ale unchiului meu. ³ Sunt cu totul de părerea dumneavoastră, domnule Lidenbrock, a zis el, să începeţi cu acest vulcan. O să culegeţi aici o bogată recoltă de observaţii curioase. Dar, spuneţi-mi, vă rog, pe unde vă gândiţi să ajungeţi la Peninsula Sneffels? ³ Pe mare, traversând golful. E calea cea mai scurtă. ³ Fără îndoială, dar o să vă fie cu neputinţă. ³ De ce? ³ Fiindcă n-avem nici măcar o singură barcă la Reykjavik. ³ Ei, drăcie! ³ Nu vă rămâne decât s-o luaţi de-a lungul coastei. Drumul e mai lung şi va dura mai mult, dar e mai interesant. ³ Bine. Însă ne trebuie o călăuză. ³ Tocmai am una pe care pot să v -o recomand. ³ E un om de nădejde, isteţ ? º| ³ Da, e un locuitor chiar din peninsulă. E un vânător foarte îndemânatic şi de care cred că veţi rămâne mulţumit. De altfel, vorbeşte perfect limba daneză. ³ Şi când aş putea să-l văd ? ³ Dacă vreţi, chiar mâine. ³ De ce nu astăzi? ³ Fiindcă abia mâine soseşte în oraş. ³ Pe mâine deci, răspunse unchiul meu, suspinând. Această importantă discuţie se încheie după câteva clipe şi profesorul german mulţumi călduros profesorului islandez. În timpul cinei, unchiul aflase o seamă de lucruri îns emnate, şi, printre altele, povestea lui Saknussemm, pricina pentru care scrisese documentul misterios, faptul că gazda nu-l va însoţi în expediţia sa, şi că, începând de a doua zi, o călăuză pricepută va fi oricând gata la ordinele sale. Seara făcui o scurtă plimbare pe coastele Reykjavikului şi mă întorsei acasă devreme pentru a mă culca în patul meu din scânduri butucănoase, unde adormii adânc. Când m-am trezit, l-am auzit pe unchiul meu perorând în camera alăturată. M-am sculat şi am trecut repede dincolo. Vorbea în limba daneză cu un om înalt, vânjos şi bine legat. Flăcăul acesta părea să aibă o putere neobişnuită. Ochii săi adânciţi în fundul capului, care era destul de mare şi naiv, mi -au părut inteligenţi. Erau albaştri, mari,visători. Pe umerii de atlet îi cădeau nişte plete lungi, care ar fi părut roşcate chiar şi în Anglia. Băştinaşul acesta avea mişcări mlădioase, dar îşi vântura foarte puţin braţele, ca un om care nu cunoştea sau dispreţuia limbajul gesturilor. Toată făptura lui dezvăluia un temperament de un calm desăvârşit, care nu putea fi luat drept nepăsare, ci ca o dovadă a liniştii ce-l stăpânea. Simţeai că nu cerea nimic nimănui, că muncea după bunul său plac şi că, în lumea aceasta, filozofia sa nu putea fi clintită de ceva şi nici tulburată. Am ghicit nuanţele acestui caracter după felul cum islandezul asculta vorbăria înflăcărată a interlocutorului său. Stătea cu braţele încrucişate, nemişcat în faţa nenumăratelor gesturi ale unchiului meu, şi când voia să nege un lucru îşi întorcea capul de la stânga la dreapta, iar când încuviinţa ceva îşi înclina capul, dar atât de puţin încât pletele abia i se mişcau. Acest om mi se părea că întrupează economia mişcărilor împinsă până la zgârcenie. Văzându-l, cu siguranţă că nu i-ai fi ghicit niciodată meseria; era neîndoios că acesta nu -şi putea speria vânatul, dar mă întreb cum îl nimerea oare ? º M-am lămurit însă pe deplin când domnul Fridriksson îmi spuse că acest om liniştit nu era decât un vânător de eideri, păsări al căror puf constituie cea mai mare bogăţie a insulei. În adevăr, nu e nevoie să faci o risipă prea mare de mişcări pentru a culege puful de raţă. În primele zile ale verii, femela eiderului ³ o varietate frumoasă de raţă ³ îşi durează cuibul printre stâncile fiordurilor care dantelează coasta. După ce-l meştereşte, ea îl tapisează cu pene fine, pe care şi le smulge de pe burtă. Vânătorul, sau mai bine -zis negustorul, aşteaptă până ce cuibul e gata şi apoi vine şi -l ia. Iar femela e nevoită să -şi reînceapă lucrul. Ea căptuşeşte de atâtea ori cuibul, până ce nu -i mai rămâne pe piept nici o urmă de puf. După aceea vine rândul masculului să -şi smulgă puful. Dar cum puful gros şi ţeapăn al acestuia n-are nici o valoare comercială, vânătorul nu se mai osteneşte să -i fure aşternutul, ci-l lasă să termine cuibul. Femela îşi depune ouăle, le cloceşte şi ies puii. În anul următor, operaţia de recoltare a pufului urmează aceeaşi cale... Şi cum eiderul nu-şi alege stâncile abrupte pentru a -şi dura cuibul, ci mai curând cele orizontale şi uşor accesibile, care se pierd în mare, vânătorul nostru îşi putea exercita meseria fără prea mare osteneală. Era, cum s-ar zice, un fermier care nu trebuie nici să semene, nici să secere recolta, ci numai s-o culeagă!... Acest om serios, flegmatic şi liniştit se numea Hans Bjeeke şi fusese recomandat, după cum se ştie, de domnul Fridriksson. El avea să fie călăuza noastră. Cât de mult contrasta felul său de a fi cu acela al unchiului meu! Totuşi s-au înţeles de minune. Nici unul din ei n-a stat la tocmeală; unul era gata să accepte ceea ce i se oferea, iar celălalt era gata să dea tot ce i se cerea. Nicicând o învoială nu s -a încheiat cu atâta uşurinţă. Potrivit înţelegerii, Hans îşi lua obligaţia să ne conducă la satul Stapi, aşezat pe coasta de m iazăzi a Peninsulei Sneffels, chiar la poalele vulcanului. Până acolo erau cam 22 de mile, pe care unchiul meu socotea că le facem în două zile. Dar când află că era vorba de mile daneze, adică de 24000 picioare, fu silit să refacă toate calculele şi, ţinând seama că drumurile erau puţine şi grele, prelungi termenul la şapte -opt zile de mers. Ni s-au pus la dispoziţie patru cai: doi pentru noi, iar alţi doi pentru bagaje. Hans, conform obiceiului, urma să meargă pe jos. Cunoştea această parte a coastei ca pe propriul său buzunar şi făgădui că ne va duce pe drumul cel mai scurt. Învoiala pe care o făcuse cu unchiul meu prevedea că îndatoririle lui nu luau sfârşit în momentul când soseam la Stapi. Hans urma să rămână mai departe în serviciul nostru, atâta timp cât vor cere lucrările ştiinţifice, plătindu-i-se în schimb suma de trei rixdali1 pe săptămână. Dar în angajament era prevăzut în mod expres, ca o condiţie sine qua non, că această sumă îi va fi numărată în fiecare sâmbătă seara. 1 *- 3 |è ! uÑ 1 2 ºÿ Plecarea fu fixată la 16 iunie. Unchiul meu vru să-i dea vânătorului o arvună, dar acesta refuză categoric. ³ Efter, spuse el. ³ După aceea, mă lămuri profesorul, îndată ce se încheie târgul, Hans se retrase. ³ Ce om extraordinar! strigă unchiul meu. Şi nici măcar nu bănuieşte ce-i rezervă viitorul, ce glorie îl aşteaptă! ³ Aşadar, o să meargă cu noi până în... ³ Da, Axel, până în centrul Pământului. Până la plecare mai aveam 48 de ore. Spre marea mea părere de rău, acest scurt răgaz l-am folosit pentru ultimele preparative; a tât eu cât şi unchiul ne-am pus mintea la contribuţie, pentru a rândui obiect cu obiect, în modul cel mai bun cu putinţă, aparatele de o parte, iar uneltele şi alimentele fiecare în câte un colet separat. În total aveam patru grupe de lucruri. Instrumentele pe care le-am luat cu noi erau: 1. Un termometru centigrad, gradat până la 150 grade, ceea ce mi se părea prea mult sau insuficient. Era prea mult în cazul când căldura ambiantă trebuia să se urce până acolo, în care caz ne -am fi copt. Şi era insuficient, dacă ar fi fost vorba să măsurăm temperatura izvoarelor sau a altor materii topite. 2. Un manometru cu aer comprimat, care putea să ne indice presiunile mai mari decât ale atmosferei de la nivelul oceanului. În adevăr, barometrul obişnuit n-ar fi fost suficient, căci presiunea atmosferică urma să crească proporţional cu coborârea noastră în adâncul Pământului. 3. Un cronometru construit de firma Boissannas -fiul din Geneva, pus perfect la punct după meridianul din Hamburg. 4. Două busole de înclinaţie şi declinaţie magnetică. 5. O lunetă pentru diferite observaţii în timpul nopţii. 6. Două aparate Ruhmkorff1 care, cu ajutorul unui curent electric, dădea o lumină foarte bună, sigură şi care nu te stingherea. În afară de acestea aveam două carabine Purdley More et Co. şi două revolvere Colt. Pentru ce luasem şi arme cu noi? Bănuiesc că nu exista vreun temei să ne temem nici de sălbatici şi nici de animale sălbatice. Dar unchiul meu părea că ţine la arsenalul lui la fel de mult ca şi la instrumentele sale, mai ales la o cantitate serioasă de fulmicotón inalterabil 1 * ' 0 . 4 0 5 5 ! 0 ! ( 6( ( ! # ! ! 0 ! - 4 5 - 4 ! ( * ' ! $ |Ñèº l 7 1 2 ºº la umezeală şi a cărui putere de explozie e cu mult superioară celei a prafului de puşcă obişnuit. Ultimele constau din două târnăcoape, două cazmale, o scară de mătase, trei bastoane cu vârf de fie r, o secure, un ciocan, o duzină de piroane şi cârlige de fier şi frânghii lungi, cu noduri. Din păcate, nu încăpeau într-un colet, căci scara avea singură o lungime de 300 picioare. În sfârşit erau şi proviziile; coletul nu era mare, dar îndeajuns de seri os, căci conţinea carne conservată şi pesmeţi pentru cel puţin şase luni. Singurul lichid pe care-l aveam era rachiul de ienupăr; apă nu luasem de fel, în schimb nu ne lipseau bidoanele, căci unchiul meu punea mare nădejde pe izvoarele subterane. Şi cu toa te obiecţiile pe care i le adusesem cu privire la calităţile şi temperatura unei astfel de ape, de care nici măcar nu eram siguri c-o s-o găsim, el rămase neînduplecat. Pentru a completa lista exactă a articolelor noastre de călătorie, voi nota o farmacie portativă conţinând foarfeci, aţele pentru fractură, o bucată de bandaj, feşe şi comprese, plasture, un lighenuş pentru scursul sângelui, tot soiul de lucruri groaznice, şi o serie de flacoane cu dextrină, alcool pentru răni, acetat de plumb lichid, eter, oţet şi amoniac, fel de fel de medicamente de o folosinţă dubioasă; în sfârşit substanţele necesare pentru aparatele Ruhmkorff. Unchiul n-a uitat să-şi ia provizia de tutun, praf de puşcă şi iască, precum şi o cingătoare de piele, pe care -o purta peste mijloc şi unde se găsea o cantitate suficientă de monezi de aur, de argint şi bancnote. Tot în coletul cu unelte erau puse şi şase perechi de ghete solide, impermeabilízate printr-o unsoare de gudron şi de gumă elastică. ³ Aşa cum suntem încălţaţi şi echipa ţi, nu văd nici un motiv să nu putem merge oricât de departe, îmi spuse unchiul. Ziua de 14 am folosit-o în întregime pentru aranjarea acestor obiecte. Seara am luat masa la baronul Trampe, împreună cu primarul din Reykjavik şi cu doctorul Hyaltalin, medi c renumit. Domnul Fridriksson nu se afla printre invitaţi şi am aflat abia mai târziu că era în dezacord cu guvernatorul într-o chestiune de administraţie şi că din pricina asta nu se întâlneau. Ca urmare, n-am avut prilejul să înţeleg nici măcar o iotă di n tot ceea ce s-a discutat la acest dineu semioficial... Am observat numai că unchiul meu vorbea tot timpul... A doua zi, în 15, toate preparativele erau gata. Gazda noastră îi făcu o plăcere nespusă profesorului, dăruindu-i o hartă a Islandei, care era incomparabil mai bună decât aceea a lui Henderson. Era întocmită de Olaf Nikolas Olsen la scara de 1/480000 şi publicată de societatea literară islandeză, după lucrările geodezice ale domnului Scheel Frisac şi după ridicările topografice ale domnului Bjora Gumlangsson. Pentru un mineralog era o piesă preţioasă. Ultima seară am petrecut -o plăcut, discutând prieteneşte cu domnul Fridriksson, pe care începusem să -l simpatizez foarte mult. Nu ştiu ce s-a întâmplat cu unchiul meu, dar, în ce mă priveşte, după aceea am dormit foarte agitat. La ora cinci dimineaţa am fost trezit de nechezatul a patru cai care tropăiau sub fereastra mea. M-am îmbrăcat în grabă şi am coborât în stradă. Hans tocmai sfârşea încărcatul bagajelor, ca să zicem aşa, fără să se ºl mişte. Lucra cu o îndemânare neobişnuită, în timp ce unchiul meu făcea mai multă gălăgie decât treabă; dar călăuza părea că se sinchiseşte prea puţin de sfaturile lui. La ora 6 totul era gata. Domnul Fridriksson ne -a strâns mâinile. Unchiul meu i-a mulţumit din inimă în limba islandeză, pentru binevoitoarea sa ospitalitate. La rându -mi, am îngânat cît am putut mai bine în latineşte un salut cordial. Apoi am încălecat, iar domnul Fridriksson, odată cu ultimele sale cuvinte de rămas bun, mi -a zvârlit şi acest vers al lui Vergiliu, care parcă fusese scris anume pentru noi, călători nesiguri, porniţi la drum:. J(6(6 (6 ) Am pornit pe o vreme posomorâtă, dar constantă. Nu aveam să ne temem nici de călduri insuportabile, nici de ploi păgubitoare. Era o vreme numai bună pentru călătorie. Plăcerea de a străbate călare o ţară necunoscută mă făcea să fiu bine dispus la începutul acestei călătorii. Eram stăpânit de bucuria fără de margini a excursionistului, care se simte liber şi plin de dorinţe. Şi parcă începeam să mă resemnez, să accept toată această poveste... De altfel, îmi spuneam, ce risc eu? Să călătoresc prin ţara cea mai ciudată! Să urc un munte renumit! Şi, în cazul cel mai rău, să cobor în fundul unui crater stins! Desigur că acest Saknussemm n-a făcut altceva. Cât despre existenţa unei galerii care ar duce spre centrul Pământului, e curată născocire! O imposibilitate! Să luăm deci din această expediţie partea cea bună, fără să ne tocmim! Cu aceste gânduri am părăsit Rey kjavikul. În frunte mergea Hans, cu un pas iute, egal şi neîntrerupt. După el urmau cei doi cai încărcaţi cu bagajele noastre, pe care nu trebuia să -i conducă nimeni. Unchiul meu şi cu mine veneam la urmă, şi, drept să vă spun, nu ne şedea prea rău pe ani malele care erau mici, dar voinice! Islanda e una dintre cele mai mari insule ale Europei; are o suprafaţă de 1400 de mile şi numără numai 60000 de locuitori. Geografii au împărţit-o în patru, iar noi trebuia să traversăm aproape de-a curmezişul acea parte a ţării care purta numele de Ţara Sfertului din Sud-Vest ³ Sudvestr Fjordungr.